I Can't Stop
by Iindiin
Summary: [COMEBACK FANFIC](Chap 6 UP) Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bisa melupakan mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, tapi Sehun tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya (HUNHAN)
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Stop**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Ohh Sehun**

**-Xi Luhan**

**-Wu Yifan**

**-other member Exo**

**Rating: T (sedikit adegan M)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni punya saya. Member Exo milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**Summary: Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bias melupakan sosok mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, Sehun masih selalu disamping Luhan, bahkan tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya.**

**WARNING: yang gak suka Yaoi exo silakan keluar saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca ff ini. Typo bertebaran dan jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Jum'at, Pukul 08.00**

**Diruang potret dilantai tiga]**

Seorang _namja_ tampak memotret seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia sibuk dengan kameranya itu, bahkan sesekali melihat aktifitas orang yang sedang ia foto. Lalu seseorang memegang pundaknya dari belakang. "yo… Sehun…"

"Kai… pagi…" kata _namja_ bernama Ohh Sehun itu

"pagi-pagi begini sudah memotret?" kata Kai berdiri disamping Sehun. Dan melihat apa yang Sehun foto "kau memotret dia lagi? Kau sudah putus dengannya…" kata Kai

"kau siapa? Mengatur apa yang ku potret dan siapa yang kupotret?" kata Sehun sedikit kesal

"_mian…_ tapi kalau terus begini kau tak akan bias melupakannya…" kata Kai

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "kelihatannya aku memang tak bias melupakannya… Kai-ah…" kata Sehun melihat orang yang ia foto tadi. Orang ia foto adalah mantannya Xi Luhan. Hubungan mereka sangat baik sampai orang tua Luhan tak mengizinkan anaknya untuk berpacaran dengan Sehun, itu sebabnya mereka putus dan Luhan perlahan menjauhi Sehun, itu semua demi kebaikan Sehun juga, tapi Sehun tak bias lepas dari Luhan.

"ya… semua terserah padamu…" kata Kai, lalu ia melihat Luhan bersama seseorang "lalu Kris? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Kai

"jika aku bisa aku ingin sekali merusak wajah brekseknya itu…." Kata Sehun

"wah wah… " kata Kai mengangguk. Memang sejak putus dari Luhan, orang tua Luhan menjodohkan Luhan dengan Kris, tapi hanya Sehun yang tau kalau Kris sama sekali tak serius dengan Luhan. Kris sudah punya pacar lebih dulu dari Luhan, sampai sekarang Kris masih berhubungan dengan pacaranya tu. "semangat ya…" kata Kai

"hey… itu Kyungsoo…" kata Sehun

"ah…. Iya itu dia…" kata Kai lemas

"_wae?_ Biasanya kau semangat…" kata Sehun bingung

"kami sedang marahan… aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya… semoga saja itu berhasil…" kata Kai

"Aku iri denganmu…." Kata Sehun, Kai melihat kearah Sehun "hubungan kalian tak direstui, tapi kalian memaksa dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih kabur dari rumah dan tinggal denganmu…" kata Sehun

"awalnya aku memintanya untuk pulang, tapi melihat wajahnya yang berlinang air mata aku jadi tak tega… jadi yah… kami hidup sampai sekarang…" kata Kai melihat Kyungsoo

"haah… pertahankan hubungan kalian…. Aku pergi dulu ya… titip kameraku…" kata Sehun berjalan sambil meletakkan kameranya dimeja, dan berjalan keluar. Kai hanya melihatnya, dan menghela nafasnya….

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya melewati lorong sekolah, lalu di arah berlawanan terlihat Luhan yang mebawa sebuah buku. Mereka saling bertatapan,tinggal beberapa senti lagi mereka akan saling bertemu, tapi mereka hanya lewat begitu saja dan perlahan jarak mereka semakin jauh. Sehun berhenti dan langsung memukul tembok yang ada disampingnya, kesal mulai merasuki pikirannya, sedang Luhan langsung berhenti, kakinya lemas dan ia bersandar pada tembok, pikirannya sangat kacau tadi. Sebenarnya mereka masih saling menyukai, tapi begitulah Luhan tak mau Sehun terluka.

Sehun memasuki ruang kelasnya, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah bertengkar. "sudah kubilang warnya harus biru!" kata Chanyeol

"tapi warna itu tak sesuai dengan artikelnya… lebih baik hijau atau kuning!" balas Baekhyun

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun

"ini Baekhyun tak mau mendengarkan saranku untuk background artikelnya!" kata Chanyeol

"coba kulihat" Sehun mengambil artikle Baekhyun seenaknya, lalu membacanya "kalian bertengkar hanya karena artikel bodoh ini?" Tanya Sehun

"_yak!_ Ini artikel penting!" kata Baekhyun mengambil kembali artikelnya

"kalau mau dengar saranku, gunakan warna netral seperti putih atau hitam, jadi bisa dihias. Hanya karena itu kalian bertengkar…." Kata Sehun. Mereka berdua langsung terdiam "oh iya! Lihat Tao tidak?"

"dia dikantin…" kata Chanyeol. Sehun segera menuju kesana. Ia tak peduli akhir dari pertengkaran dua orang itu, paling akan berbaikan dan mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan semua orang. Sehun sampai dikantin, dan melihat Tao. Ia segera menuju kesana, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang, itu Kris?! Jadi mereka berdua pacaran? Sehun melihat kekanan dan kekiri lalu berjalan ketempat Lay dan Suho dan langsung duduk disana

"sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Suho

"_hyung_ kalian tahu soal Kris dan Tao?" Tanya Sehun. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan dan mengangguk "_mwoya?!_ Lalu Luhan dan Kris?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"sudah pasti kami tau!" kata Suho

"karena itu kami tak bilang apa-apa ke Luhan _hyung_ dan Kau. Kami tak mau ada yang terluka disini makanya kami berdua hanya diam" kata Lay menunduk

"Lay _hyung, _kau teman Luhan _hyung_… kejam sekali kau ini…" kata Sehun

"aku memang kejam…." Kata Lay menunduk, ia sedih kalau mengetauhinya

**PLETAK!**

Tiba-tiba Suo memukul kepala Sehun "enak saja! Bilang Lay_-ei_ ku kejam! Ini semua juga demi kebaikan mu dan Luhan_ hyung_… kau pikir seperti apa perasaan Luhan _hyung_ jika tau semua ini?!" kata Suho. Sehun kembali berfikir sambil mengusap kepalanya, lalu ia menghela nafasnya dan menunduk. (sepertinya pukulan Suho berhasil membuat otak Sehun berputar kembali)

"sudahlah… oh iya! Sehun-_ah…._ Kau diminta ikut pertandingan nanti Siang digedung olah raga" kata Lay menyampaikan pesan Kai

"heeh?! Aku sudah bilang ke Chanyeol _hyung_ aku tak mau… sebelum ke ruang pemotretan tadi pagi" kata Sehun

"entah…. Mungkin Kai mendaftarkanmu sesukanya" kata Lay. Sehun terlihat kesal, tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus ikut mau tak mau.

.

.

.

.

**[Pukul 11.00 **

**Digedung olahraga]**

Sehun bersia-siap, lalu ia melihat kebangku penonton timnya biasanya Luhan akan menontonnya dari sana. Sekarang seluruhnya kosong, lalu ia melihat bangku penonton tim lawan disana ada Luhan yang melihat seseorang, jelas saja tim lawannya ada Kris. Sehun kembali melihat bangku penonton tim lawan, di pintu terlihat Tao. Sehun tersenyum miring.

Permainan dimulai, Kai membawa bola kedepan ring tanpa mengoper sedikit pun, lalu seseorang menghalanginya untuk melempar, lalu Kai melihat Sehun kosong ia melempar keSehun dan dengan kesempatan itu tim Sehun mendapat satu angka. Permainan terus berlanjut, akhirnya kedua tim mendapat angka yang sama. Kris membawa bola, lalu Sehun menghalaninya "beruntung sekali dirimu" kata Sehun disela-sela perebutan bola itu

Kris melihat Sehun "apanya?"

"kau punya pacar dan pura-pura pacarmu yang menontonmu…." Kata Sehun

Kris melihat apa yang Sehun maksut "oh… kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Kris, mereka masing saling menghalangi "ohh…. Kau cemburu ya?" Sehun terkejut "bagiku Luhan bukan apa-apa, kami berhubungan karena keluarga, aku lebih memilih Tao. Kami berpacaran lebih awal dari aku dengan Luhan. Boneka sampah seperti Luhan ambil saja" kata Kris

Sehun terkejut, lalu ia berhenti menghalangi Kris. Kris mendapat kesempatan, tapi saat ia lewan Sehun menyelengkat kakinya sehingga Kris terjatuh. Sehun langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kris "KAU PIKIR! KAU BISA SEENAKNYA MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN ORANG HAH?!" Semua terkejut "kau kira Luhan apa?! Sampah katamu?! Kau itu lebih buruk dari sampah mana pun!"

**DUAK!**

Sehun memukul Kris. Semua memisahkan mereka berdua, Kai menarik Sehun supaya melepaskan Kris "Sehun sudahlah!" kata Kai

"lepaskan! Aku tak bisa memaafkan sibreksek itu!" kata Sehun memberontak. Luhan langsung kebawah, Tao juga tapi ia mencari waktu yang pas untuk muncul.

"Sialan! Tak tau diri! Kemari kau bereksek!" kata Sehun penuh kemarahan. Kai mencoba membawa Sehun menjauh. Lalu Sehun melihat Luhan tampak membantu Kris, Kris tersenyum kearah Sehun. Amarah Sehun memuncak "BREKSEK! KUBUNUH KAU! WUYIFAN!" teriak Sehun

.

.

.

.

**[diruang ganti]**

Sehun memukul kesal loker ganti. Kai hanya memandangi Sehun sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya. "Tenangkan dirimu… Ohh Sehun"

"bagaimana bisa tenang?! Kalau sibreksek itu masih bebas memperlakukan Luhan layaknya boneka?" kata Sehun kesal

"ya tenangkan dirimu… kau kira hanya kau? Kami yang tau soal Kris dan Luhan juga kesal" kata Kai

"jadi kau juga tau?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya, Kai hanya mengangguk "ohh… jadi disekolah ini hanya aku yang tak tau?" kata Sehun

"sudahlah… istirahatlah… aku akan gantikan kau" kata Kai. Sehun terduduk daqn memegang kepalanya, kenapa selama ini ia tak sadar?

**Diruang ganti lain…**

Luhan tampak mengelap keringat Kris, tapi Kris hanya diam dengan pandangan dingin "apa kau tak apa?" Tanya Luhan. Kris mengangguk "aku akan belikan air" kata Luhan, ia segera keluar dari ruang ganti. Kris menghela nafasnya, pukulan Sehun cukup keras dan membuat goresan ipis di sudut bibirnya.

**Tok tok…**

Kris menengok dan melihat Tao, ia tersenyum melihat Tao. "kenapa lama? Dan kenapa tak langsung menghampiriku saja" kata Kris

"kau gila? Aku bisa dibunuh Sehun nanti…" kata Tao, ia mendekati Kris. Langsung saja Kris memeluk pinggang Tao yang masih berdiri "lihat mataku" kata Tao, Kris menurutinya. Tao mulai mengobati sudut bibir Kris

"jika Sehun membunuhmu… aku bisa bunuh Luhan dan bunuh diri untukmu" kata Kris

"_pabo…._ Orang tuamu bagaimana?" Tanya Tao

"biarkan saja…" kata Kris. Tao tersenyum, ia selesai. Dan mereka mulai saling bermesraan tanpa tau ada yang melihat mereka. Sehun hanya diam melihat kejadian didepannya, lalu ia melihat arah Luhan pergi. Dan ia segera mengejar Luhan.

SKIP

Luhan membawa sebotol minuman, lalu ia melihat Sehun. Ia pura-pura tak tau. Mereka berpapasan, lalu Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mendorong Luhan ketembok, Luhan terkejut "lebih baik jangan kesana…" kata Sehun dingin

"a-apa mau mu!" kata Luhan. Luhan mencoba pergi tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menahannya

"aku aku bilang jangan… lakukan saja…" kata Sehun

"memang kau siapa?! Bisa mengaturku… kita sudah tak ada hubungannya lagi!" kata Luhan. Sehun menunduk. Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dan hendak berjalan pergi

"Kris bukan orang yang baik…" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya "ia sudah punya orang lain… kau hanya dianggap boneka baginya… semua hanya demi urusan keluarga…" kata Sehun.

"itu tak mungkin!" kata Luhan mengepalkan tangannya

"kalau tak percaya…" Sehun melihat kearah Luhan "buktikan saja dengan mata kepalamu sendiri…" kata Sehun. Luhan melihat kearahnya, mereka berpandangan beberapa saat lalu Sehun berbalik dan pergi. Luhan hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

**[Minggu, pukul 12.00**

**Ditaman Kota]**

Langit terlihat mendung bahkan terdengar suara Guntur yang cukup keras. Luhan membawa belanjaannya. Ia memang selalu beli roti jam segini. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum hujan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia melihat Kris bersama… Tao?! Luhan menjatuhkan belanjaannya _"kalau tak pecaya… buktikan saja dengan mata kepalamu sendiri"_ kata-kata Sehun berputar diotaknya.

Tak sengaja dua orang itu melihat Luhan. Tao terkejut, tapi Kris bersikap biasa. "k-kenapa…" kata Luhan

"haah… kau sudah tau… aku memang tak menyukaimu… semua itu hanya pura-pura hanya untuk membahagiakan orang tuaku saja…" kata Kris "karena kau tau… aku tak membutuhkanmu sekarang…" hati Luhan tertusuk. Kris membawa pergi Tao, Tao merasa bersalah tapi Kris tak membiarkannya menemui Luhan. Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, air matanya lolos begitu saja.

**3 jam kemudiam dirumah Sehun**

Hujan turun lebat bahkan tak berhenti-berhenti. Sehun tampak tengah melihat beberapa foto lama sambil mendengarkan musik. Itu foto-foto lamanya bersama Luhan, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat foto-foto itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering "_yoboseyo?_"

"_Sehun-ah… apa Luhan dirumahmu?" _terdengar suara Lay

"_aniyo_…. Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Sehun

"_dia tak pulang sejak tadi, ia pergi membeli roti sepertri kebiasaannya. Tapi sejak tadi ia belum kembali, orang tuanya sangat cemas…" _kata Lay

Sehun menggigit jarinya. "akan aku cari dia" kata Sehun. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya, dan mengambil payung.

Sehun berjalan kesana kemari mencari Luhan. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Sehun ingat jalan mana yang selalu Luhan lalui untuk membeli roti. Ia berlari ketaman kota. Sampai disana ia melihat seseorang yang tampak duduk dikursi taman, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu mendekati orang itu, ia melindungi orang itu dengan payungnya, meski percuma karena orang itu sudah basah. "apa yang kau lakukan… Luhan _hyung_…" kata Sehun

"kau benar… Sehun_-ah_…" kata Luhan sambil menunduk. Sehun hanya diam. "dia memang bukan orang yang baik…" kata Luhan. Sehun perlahan melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti Luhan dengan jaketnya itu. Sehun membungkuk didepan Luhan, dan membawa Luhan kepungungnya. Ia sedikit kerepotan karena ia juga harus membawa payung

"pegangan yang kuat" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya diam, ia menangis

"_mian… mianhae_…" kata Luhan tubuhnya gemetar, ia memperkuat pelukannya

"aku selalu disini" Luhan membuka matanya "meski seperti apa pun kau… aku tak akan berhenti… bahkan mengejarmu sampai ujung dunia juga tak masalah…" kata Sehun. Luhan perlahan tersenyum, ia membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Sehun. Sehun berjalan menggendong Luhan, menuju rumahnya.

SKIP

Luhan berdiri dikamar mandi Sehun, ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "hanya ada kemeja putihku… tak apa kan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. Ia memang selesai mandi air hangat. Dia berada dirumah Sehun sekarang, Lay meminta Luhan tinggal sementara disana.

Sehun keluar dan berjalan kedapur rumahnya, menyiapkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk Luhan. Luhan keluar, mengenakan boxser dan kemeja putih Sehun yang sedikit kebesaran. Sehun melihat Luhan, ia biasa melihatnya (saat mereka masih pacaran). Luhan duduk di sofa, sedang Sehun duduk disampingnya "ini…" Sehun memberikan segelas coklat panas

"_gomawo_…" mereka hanya berdua, duduk dalam diam. Sehun memang tinggal sendirian, orang tuanya tidak tinggal di Seoul. Luhan melihat sesuatu dilantai, ia meletakkan gelasnya dimeja kecil disamping sofa, itu beberapa foto "kau masih menyimpan ini…" kata Luhan, melihat foto-foto itu

"ng? ah! _Ne…_" kata Sehun.

Luhan tertawa pelan mengingat semua kejadian itu. Sehun memandanginya, lalu mendekati Luhan, lalu mengambil sebuah foto "masih ingat yang ini… waktu liburan tahun lalu…" kata Sehun

"ah! Saat itu Suho basah kuyub karena tercebut ke kolam renang" mereka tertawa "ini saat Xiumin dan Chen jadian…. Itu sangat romantis" kata Luhan

"romantis? Chen hanya menyanyi untuk Xiumin _hyung_… apa itu romantis?" kata Sehun. Luhan tertawa, mereka terus bercerita dan terbawa suasana. Mereka tak sengaa saling berpandangan, mereka bertatapan cukup dalam. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan, Luhan tak mengelak ia malah menutup matanya. Lalu Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan cepat dan ia berada diatas Luhan. Mereka saling bertatapan, Luhan memegang lengan baju Sehun. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, dan Luhan hanya menutup matanya. Semakin dekat, lebih dekat, hanya tinggal 1 senti lagi, lalu…

**KRRIIINNGG! KKRRIIINNGG!**

Mereka berhenti. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, dengan cepat Sehun menjauh, mengambil ponselnya, dan berjalan ke dapur. Luhan bangun dan memegangi dadanya yang berdetak cepat. Sehun mengangkat telfon dari Kai "_YAK!_ Ada apa?!" kata Sehun kesal. Lalu sikapnya berubah "besok? Bukannya minggu depan?" Tanya Sehun, ia mendengarkan dengan sensama semua perkataan Kai "ohh… kalau besok…" Sehun melihat Luhan yang tengah menonton. "mungkin tak bisa… bisa gantikan aku?" Tanya Sehun. "kalau tak bisa ambil saja fotoku dikameraku…. Aku menyimpan foto-foto itu disana…" kata Sehun. Lalu ia mengakhiri obrolannya. Ia mematikan ponselnya, dan kembali kepada Luhan.

Mereka menonton cukup lama. Luhan mengantuk, lalu ia bersandar pada pundak Sehun. Sehun melihat Luhan, lalu tersenyum. Ia mematikan tv dan mengangkat Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia membawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Luhan dikasurnya, ia menyelimuti Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, mematikan lampu, dan berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Minggu, pukul 07.30**

**Dirumah Sehun]**

Luhan terbangun, ia sedikit mengusap matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling tapi tak terlihat tanda-tanda Sehun. Ia berjalan keluar kamar. Lalu melihat Sehun yang tertidur disofa. Luhan tersenyum, lalu ia duduk didepan Sehun. Ia menatap wajah yang dari dulu ia cintai itu. Ia mengusap rambut Sehun, lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mencium sekilas bibir Sehun, ia tersenyum lalu berjalan mengambil bajunya dan memakainya. Ia menempelkan sebuah note dikulkas Sehun, lalu ia pergi. Setelah Luhan menutup pintu, Sehun membuka matanya. Dari tadi ia sadar tapi pura-pura tidur saja. Ia bangun dan berjalan ke dapur sebuah note ditempel dikulkasnya

"_Sehun-ah… maaf jika aku tak ada. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu… (Luhan)" _ itu isi note itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menuang segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Lalu ia membuka ponselnya yang ia charger didapur semalam. Ia hanya melihat beberapa pesan yang tak pernah ia baca.

Sehun memanggang roti lalu memakannya. Ia duduk di sofa. Ingatannya berputar kembali kekejadian semalam. Lalu ia tersenyum perlahan. Mungkin besok akan menjadi hari yang berbeda

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Jangan lupa Review ^^**

**[Next Chapter]**

"_**mungkin kami akan kembali pacaran" / "jadi kau masih menyukainya?" / "mereka berdua akan menikah" / "bisa kah kami bahagia?"/ "ini semua masalah keluarga mereka… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" / "tak akan ku biarkan! Akan ku hentikan semuanya!" / "a-aku… aku membencimu… aku membencimu! WUYIFAN!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can't Stop**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Ohh Sehun**

**-Xi Luhan**

**-Wu Yifan**

**-other member Exo**

**Rating: T (sedikit adegan M)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni punya saya. Member Exo milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**Summary: Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bias melupakan sosok mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, Sehun masih selalu disamping Luhan, bahkan tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya.**

**WARNING: yang gak suka Yaoi exo silakan keluar saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca ff ini. Typo bertebaran dan jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Senin, Pukul 07.00**

**Dikelas 9-E]**

Sehun tertawa sendiri dengan wajah memerah. Dan itu membuat Kai takut melihatnya. Lalu akhirna teman Sehun itu mendekati _namja_ aneh yang tengah tertawa itu "_yak…_ apa aku perlu panggil Lay _hyung_ kesini?" Tanya Kai

"kau tak akan mengerti Kai-_ah…_ kemarin itu… ahahah!" kata Sehun bersama dengan tertawanya

Kai semakin yakin kalau Sehun sudah tak waras "kemarin kenapa? Dilindas truk bermuatan piano?" Tanya Kai

"mungkin…" kata Sehun

"jangan-jangan soal Luhan _hyung_?" Tanya Kai "kemarin kalian tinggal serumah kan? Aku dapat kabar dari Suho _hyung_…" kata Kai duduk dimeja Sehun

"yah… begitulah mungkin kami akan kembali pacaran…" kata Sehun dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

Kai menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia melihat seseorang dari jendela kelas mereka "_yak…_ Lihat itu…" kata Kai. Sehun melihat apa yang Kai lihat, Kris bersama Luhan? "kau yakin bisa melewatinya?" Tanya Kai

"haah… aku hanya perlu memotong kedua kakinya… dengan begitu dia bisa lebih pendek untuk kuinjak…" kata Sehun

"wah… horror sekali…" kata Kai dengan wajah datarnya "tapi… Kyungsoo _hyung_ bilang Kris memang serius mendekati Luhan…" kata Kai

"itu tak mungkin! Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas perjodohan keluarga…" kata Sehun

"_jjinjayo?_" Sehun melihat Kai "kalau semua gosip itu benar… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai dengan pandangan dingin kearah Sehun. Sehun hanya diam lalu ia menunduk. Kai tak akan tega melihat sahabat sehidup-sematinya itu bersedih "yah… lagipula itu hanya gosip… semangatlah sedikit…" kata Kai. Ia menepuk pundak temannya itu. "oh! Orang tuamu bagaimana? Aku dengar mereka pulang hari ini…"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya "_ne…_ katanya mereka hanya ingin membahas sesuatu" kata Sehun lemas. Kai kembali memegang pundak temannya itu.

SKIP

Sehun berjalan menuju kantin, dan melihat Chen diarah yang berbeda. "oh… Sehun…" sapa Chen. Sehun membalas dengan mengangkat tangannya "ini… ada pementasan diaula sekolah minggu depan… kau harus datang…" kata Chen memberikan sebuah brosur

"apa ini drama putri tidur yang akan kau dan Xiumin _hyung_ lakukan?" Tanya Sehun

"bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Chen

Sehun melihat Chen "kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku ini sangat paham sikap mu itu… Xiumin _hyung_ saja yang mau menurutimu…" kata Sehun

**DUAK!**

"_yak!_ Sopanlah sedikit…. Meski begitu aku juga jauh lebih tua dibanding kau!" kata Chen

"iya… iya… _mian!" _kata Sehun

**PLETAK!**

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul Chen dari belakang. "_yak! Nugu_"_ kata-kata Chen terhenti saat tau siapa yang memukulnya dari belakang. Sehun menengok dibelakang Chen, itu Xiumin

"dasar…. Kau ini…" kata Xiumin kesal "kau fikir jika kau tak memaksaku aku akan mau?" kata Xiumin dengan raut kesal. Ia berjalan begitu saja, sedang Chen mengikutinya dari belakang sambil terus meminta maaf. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia kembali berjalan sambil membawa brosur yang diberikan Chen. Ia sampai dikantin dan duduk disalah satu tempat yang ditepati Suho dan Lay.

"lagi-lagi kau disini…" kata Suho dibalas pukulan dari Lay

"tak masalah kan? Lagi pula aku sudah tolong Lay _hyung_ kemarin malam…" kata Sehun dengan wajah santai "setidaknya aku juga harus berterima kasih…. Kami bisa sedikit lebih dekat…" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum

Lay dan Suho saling berpandangan "jadi kau.. masih menyukainya? Sehun-_ah…_" Tanya Suho

"_nugu?_ Luhan _hyung_? Tentu saja… kau tau itu kan?" Kata Sehun melihat Suho bingung. Kedua orang itu hanya diam menunduk "_wae?_ Apa yang terjadi… katakana padaku…."

"bukan apa-apa…" kata Suho, ia menggenggam tangan Lay supaya Lay tak bicara apa-apa.

Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju Suho sampai mereka berdiri, itu mengundang perhatian orang "katakan…. Kim Joonmyeon…. Apa yang coba kalian sembunyikan dariku! Cepat katakana!"

"aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku _hyung_! Dasar kau ini…. aku bilang tak ada apa-apa! Ya tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Suho dengan nada keras

"jangan bohong! Aku tau kau bohong padaku!" kata Sehun semakin menarik kerah baju Suho. Mereka saling bertatapan tajam, Lay tak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"HENTIKAN!"

Kedua orang itu menengok dan melihat Luhan. Sehun langsung melepas kerah baju Suho dan berjalan pergi. Luhan menghela nafasnya, lalu ia melihat Suho. Sehun berjalan menuju Toilet ia melihat dirinya sendiri dicermin, ia tau semua orang tengah berbohong padanya, bahkan Kai. Ia memukul cermin itu hingga retak, darah mulai mengalir dari kepalan tangan Sehun. Ia tak suka semuanya, ia tak mau dibohongi lagi. Sehun keluar dari Toilet dan saat itu juga ia bertemu Luhan yang kelihatannya ingin melihat keadaan Sehun diToilet. Mereka terkejut, dan saling berpandangan "Se-Sehun_-ah…_ kau tak apa?" Sehun mencoba pergi tapi tangannya ditangan Luhan "tanganmu kenapa?"

"_ani…_ tak apa…" kata Sehun

"jangan coba menghindar! Ini harus diobati…" Luhan memaksa Sehun, ia menarik Sehun menuju UKS. DiUKS Sehun duduk dan Luhan tengah memerbankan tangan Sehun yang terluka "lain kali hati-hati…."

Sehun melihat Luhan "_hyung_… apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku…"

Luhan terkejut "a-apa… maksutmu…. Sembunyikan apa…."

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menatapnya dingin "kau…. Sedang sembunyikan apa? _Hyung_…."

Jantung Luhan berdebar cepat keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Ia melihat Sehun yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin. "a-aku harus pergi…" Luhan segera berlari . Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia tau ada yang sedang disembunyikan orang-orang. Ia akan cari tau dengan caranya sendiri…

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dan mendapati sebuah mobil parkir didepan rumahnya. Ia masuk dan langsung melihat kedua orang tuanya. "Sehun… kesini… kami ingin bicara…"

Sehun berjalan dengan malas mendekati orang tuanya "ada apa?"

"kami mendengar dari orang tua Luhan kalau kalian kembali dikat…" Sehun terkejut. "apa kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya ibu Sehun

"kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"kau ini!" ayah Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, tapi ibu Sehun kembali menenangkannya "gara-gara kau! Hubungan keluarga Xi dan Wu terganggu… dan lagi mereka berdua akan menikah…"

Sehun terkejut dan melihat kedua orang tuanya. "a-apa?"

"benar… Sehun mereka akan menikah jadi_" perkataan ibu Sehun terhenti

"jadi maksutnya Luhan dan Kris kaqn menikah?!" kata Sehun dengan kesal. Ia segera menuju kamar dan menguncinya. Sekarang ia tau, ia segera menekan sebuah nomor dan memanggil nomor tersebut "_yak!_ Kenapa kau tak member tauku!"

"_mwo?" _ Tanya Kai diujung sana

"kenapa kau tak beritau soal pernikahan mereka?!" kata Sehun

"_ohh kau sudah tau…" _kata Kai _"kami sudah janji tak aakn memberitaumu… tapi kelihatannya kau tau dengan sendirinya…" _kata Kai

"_wae! _Kenapa kalian sembunyikan semua ini!"

"_kau fikir kami tega membiarkanmu merasakan semua rasa sakit itu?... jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" _Tanya Kai

"akan aku henrikan mereka…" Sehun menutup telfonnya "lihat saja wu yifan… kubunuhkau! Aku membencimu! WUYIFAN!" Sehun mulai memecahkan apa saja yang ada dikamarnya. Dan memberantakkan segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc or end?**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya! ^^ mian ya kalau pendek ^^"**

**[Next Chapter]**

"_**kau! Keluar dari sini!"/"kaburlah bersamaku… kita bisa jalani hidup normal"/"WAE! Kalau mau bunuh saja aku sekarang!"/"Sehun tenangkan dirimu!" /"apa yang harus kita lakukan… ia terus mengurung dirinya…"/"PERGI! AKU TAK KENAL KAU! PERGI DARI SINI!"/"jangan kurung dirimu… aku pasti aka nada disini…"/"akan kutunjukkan… apa itu neraka…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can't Stop**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Ohh Sehun**

**-Xi Luhan**

**-Wu Yifan**

**-other member Exo**

**Rating: T (sedikit adegan M)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni punya saya. Member Exo milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**Summary: Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bias melupakan sosok mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, Sehun masih selalu disamping Luhan, bahkan tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya.**

**WARNING: yang gak suka Yaoi exo silakan keluar saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca ff ini. Typo bertebaran dan jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Selasa, Pukul 07.50**

**Disekolah]**

Kai berjalan kesana kemari, tapi ia tak menemukan sahabatnya, Oh Sehun. Ia membuka ruang potret dan tak menemukan siapa pun. Lalu seseorang mendekatinya, _namja_ mungil dengan mata bulat "Kai-_ah…_ apa Sehun ketemu?" Tanya D.o

Kai menggeleng "kelihatannya ia memang tak disekolah…" D.o menunduk, ia khawatir pada Sehun "berharap saja ia tak ke-bar dan minum alkohol disana…" kata Kai

"apa jangan-jangan ia tak masuk karena mendengar pernikahan Luhan _hyung_ dengan Kris. Ia pasti sangat tertekan…" kata D.o

"yaa… mungkin. Mereka bersama cukup lama… bahkan Sehun sempat melamar Luhan _hyung_. Sayangnya keluarga mereka tak menyetujuinya…." Kata Kai menggaruk kepalanya

D.o hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "kita kerumahnya saja…" kata D.o

"aku saja yang kesana…. Kalau aku dan Lay _hyung_ pasti dia mau dengar, kalau Baekhyun dan Chen aku tak yakin…" kata Kai. Sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang itu menceramahi Sehun.

"_arraseo…_ hati-hati…" kata D.o

Kai tersenyum, ia memegang dagu D.o dan mencium dahi D.o dengan lembut "doakan aku…" Kai melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan pergi. Jantung D.o seketika berdetak kencang.

SKIP

**Didepan rumah Sehun**

Kai sampai didepan rumah Sehun, ia melihat jendela kamar Sehun dilantai dua, kamarnya tampak sangat gelap. Kai berjalan menuju pintu dan menekan bel, tak lama seorang wanita membuka pintu rumah, Kai tau kalau itu ibu Sehun "_ne?"_

Kai membungkuk "saya teman Sehun… saya ingin menemuinya…" kata Kai

"ohh… silakan masuk" kata ibu Sehun. Kai masuk kerumah Sehun, dan melihat sekeliling, ia melihat kearah tangga "sudah seharian ia tak mau keluar kamar" kata ibunya

Kai mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, dan setelah sampai atas ia melihat pintu kamar Sehun, didepan ada seseorang yang sudah pasti ayah Sehun. Kai mendekatinya, ayah Sehun mengomel dengan bahasa yang sudah keterlaluan. Ayah Sehun melihat kearah Kai "_annyeonghaseyo… _saya teman Sehun… biarkan saya bicara dengannya" kata Kai sopan sambil membungkuk

Ayah Sehun segera pergi sambil terus memperhatikan Kai. Ia berhenti ditangga dan memperhatikan Kai. Kai mengetuk tiga kali pintu kamar Sehun "Sehun_-ah…_ ini aku Jongin…" kata Kai, tak ada jawaban. "buka pintunya… atau kupanggil Baekhyun _hyung_ sekarang juga…" ancam Kai dengan tenang. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Ayah Sehun terkejut, saat Kai telah masuk dan pintu tertutup, Ayah Sehun pergi.

Kai tak bisa melihat apa-apa, ia bahkan tak tau dimana Sehun. Ia mencoba menyalakan lampu tapi tak menyala. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju jendela kamar Sehun yang lebar, ia bisa dengar, ia menginjak pecahan kaca tapi beruntung karena ia masih mengenakan sepatunya. Ia membuka gordeng dan jendela sehingga cahaya matahari masuk dengan terang. Kai terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat Sehun terduduk memeluk lututnya dikasurnya, semua benda dari kaca telah pecah, dan selimut serta buku-buku tak tersusun rapi, benar-benar kacau balau. Kai menengok kelangit-langit kamar Sehun, lampunya telah pecah. Ia menenangkan dirinya. "_yak…_ kau tak gatal melihat kamar kacau balau, begini?"

"_ani…"_ jawab Sehun singkat

Kai menghela nafasnya, lalu ia sedikit membersihkan meja belajar Sehun dari buku-buku dan duduk diatasnya "berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil… kau bisa cari yang lebih baik dari Luhan…" kata Kai

"tak ada… tak ada selain dia…" kata Sehun dengan lemas

Kai melihat dinding disamping kasur Sehun. Tertempel foto Luhan dimana-mana dan kebanyakan telah jatuh kelantai "kalau begitu rebutlah dia lagi… bersikaplah layaknya kau memang harus bersama Luhan _hyung_… " kata Kai. Sehun tak menjawab "aku tak menyarankanmu untuk membunuh Kris… tapi untuk ini kau harus dengarkan aku baik-baik… jika ingin Luhan _hyung_ terus bersamamu… buatlah ia memang harus bersamamu, tak peduli siapa pun yang menghalangimu… dapatkan dia. Jika begini sama saja kau merelakannya jatuh ketangan Kris…" tambah Kai. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Kai bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu "ingat kata-kataku… Lay _hyung_ juga akan bilang begitu, kalau ia disini…" Kai memegang gagang pintu, lalu_

"kapan?" Tanya Sehun

Kai berhenti "2 minggu lagi…" kata Kai. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi, lalu pintu perlahan tertutup. Sehun membuka kalender diponselnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan mulai berfikir.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu cepat. Sekarang sudah dua minggu sejak Sehun mulai tak masuk. Ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan. Tepat disebuah gereja besar dikorea, terlihat sudah ramai. Luhan sudah memakai gaun putih, jujur ia malu mengenakannya tapi apa boleh buat. "kau cantik meski kau _namja_…" kata seorang pelayan. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"bisa aku minta sendiri disini? Aku mau mempersiapkan diriku…" kata Luhan. Pelayan itu mengangguk, ia segera pergi. Luhan duduk dan melihat dirinya dicermin "kenapa aku harus pakai ini!" keluhnya. Ia melihat tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Ia membuka kotak itu, dan isinya penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Sehun. Ia ingat jelas semua kejadian dalam setiap barang. Ia mengambil sebuah kalung, ia ingat sesuatu. Sehun melamarnya waktu itu…

Dengan setangkai bunga dan sebuah cincin. Saat itu Luhan benar-benar tak percaya dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Sampai… orang tuanya marah besar. Mereka benar-benar tak setuju kalau Luhan dan Sehun menikah. Akhirnya mereka berpisah. Luhan menjadikan cincin itu kalung, dan menyimpannya. Luhan menggenggam kalung itu, tubuhnya gemetar, air matanya mulai mengair dari sudut matanya. Ia terisak, hatinya seperti tertusuk jarum jika ingat hari itu. Bahkan dipaksa menikah dengan orang yang bukan pilihannya. Air mata Luhan terus jatuh, ia tak berfikir apa gaun nya akan basah atau tidak, lalu…

**BRAK!**

Luhan menengok kearah pintu, ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini. "Sehun-_ah…_"

Yap! Ohh Sehun, _namja_ itu sangat berantakan karena memaksa masuk. "Luhan…" Sehun mendekati Luhan.

Ayah Luhan datang "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Cepat pergi!" kata Ayah Luhan dengan amarah memuncak

Sehun tak peduli, lalu ia berlutut didepan Luhan "_hyung_… kaburlah bersama ku…" kata Sehun. Luhan terkejut, dan itu membuat ayah Luhan semakin kesal "kita pergi dari sini… kita bisa jalani hidup normal seperti dulu…" kata Sehun

Luhan terdiam. Tiba-tiba terbersit sesuatu dikepalanya. Luhan terdiam, ia mengambil kalung cincin-nya. Lalu ia memberikannya kepada Sehun. Sehun terkejut "_mian… _pu-pulanglah…." Kata Luhan

Sehun terpaku, cincin-nya yang ia berikan dulu dikembalikan Luhan. "_wae…" _para bodyguard langsung menarik Sehun "lepaskan! Katakana padaku! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu! Luhan _hyung_!" teriak Sehun tapi Luhan hanya diam. Sehun diseret keluar dan pintu tertutup. Tiba-tiba Luhan terjatuh dari duduknya, ia menangis ia bahkan terus memegangi dadanya yang sakit

"lepaskan aku! Aku harus bawa ia pegi!" teriak Sehun

"kau!" Ayah Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya keSehun

"tembak saja… tempak saja! Bunuh saja aku kalau kau mau!" teriak Sehun

Lalu teman-teman Sehun (Kai, D.o, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Suho, dan Lay) datang dan terkejut. Kai dan Chanyeol menenangkan Sehun sedang Chen dan Suho menenangkan ayah Luhan. "lepaskan biarkan saja aku mati!" kata Sehun

"Sehun! Tenangkan dirimu! Berfikirlah yang jernih!" kata Chanyeol

"lebih baik kita bawa ia pulang…" kata Lay. Semua menangguk dan menyeret Sehun pergi. Lalu setelah diluar gereja mereka melihat Kris yang bersandar dipintu

"payah… ditolak ya…" kata Kris. Sehun langsung menatap tajam Kris "_namja_ bodoh seperti kau memang tak pantas bersama Luhan, rupanya… kufikir ini akan jadi sangat menarik, ternyata tidak…" kata Kris

Sehun melepaskan Kai dan Chanyeol hingga kedua orang itu terjatuh. D.o dan Baekhyun langsung membantu pasangan mereka. Sehun mendekati Kris dan menarik kerah kemeja Kris "katakan… apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan-ku!"

"kau? Bukankah dia menolakmu?" Tanya Kris

Sehun geram dan makin menarik Kris "dengar… akan kubalas semuanya! Akan kubuat kau menderita! Dengar!" Kris hanya tersenyum tipis, itu membuat Sehun makin kesal.

Chen dan Suho langsung memisahkan mereka. Sehun langsung dibawa pergi, sedang Kris merapikan jasnya yang berantakan. Ia tersenyum miring, lalu tak lama ia melihat kekasihnya, Tao. Ia langsung mendekatinya dan mencium Tao tanpa ada orang yang tau.

.

.

.

.

**Dirumah Sehun**

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menunggu diluar. Mereka hanya bisa dengar suara teriakan Sehun dan beberapa barang pecah. Mereka tak bisa masuk karena pintu terkunci. Mereka tengah berbincang diruang tengah rumah Sehun. Orang tua Sehun telah kembali ke jepang beberapa hari lalu. "apa yang harus kita lakukan ia terus mengurung diri lebih dari 2 jam…" kata Baekhyun

"itu benar. Bagaimana kalau sampai ia terluka?" Tanya Xiumin

Lay melihat jam dinding "pasti pernikahannya telah dimulai…" kata Lay

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Tao? Apa ia akan terus menjadi kekasih gelap Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol

"mungkin mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil… tak akan mungkin dipisahkan…" kata Suho

"sekarang fikirkan saja bagaimana cara bicara dengan Sehun…" kata Chen

Kai memutar otaknya. Ia terus berfikir. Mereka disana sampai malam, mereka terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Sehun. Lalu ada tamu, Lay membuka pintu dan terkejut. Itu Luhan. "Luhan _hyung_…"

"aku dengar soal Sehun… aku kesini hanya untuk mampir…" kata Luhan. Semua setuju membiarkan Luhan bicara dengan Sehun. Luhan berjalan perlahan keatas dan ia tepat didepan kamar Sehun. Ia mengetuk pintu "Sehun_-ah…_ ini aku…"

_**PRANG!**_

Sehun seperti melempar sesuatu kepintu "PERGI KAU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGENALMU!" teriak Sehun.

"berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan… aku hanya ingin bicara… kau yakin tau mau membuka pintu?" Tanya Luhan dan tak ada jawaban "dengarkan aku. Meski kita tak bersama lagi… berjanjilah satu hal… berubahlah. Jika kau seperti ini yang lain akan sangat khawatir… meski begitu berfikirlah kalau aku selalu disampingmu… jangan kurung dirimu aku pasti akan ada disini untukmu…" kata Luhan. Tak ada jawaban. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Ia pergi dan meminta yang lain untuk pulang.

Semua berpamitan pada Sehun. Didalam Sehun hanya diam memeluk lututnya. Perlahan ia berdiri dan melihat dirinya dicermin yang telah retak. Ia melihat sebuah gunting, dan mengambilnya. Ia melihat gunting yang tajam itu. Ia memantapkan hatinya, ia mengarahkan gunting itu, dan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disekolah**

Dua hari berlalu terlalu cepat. Semua tengah membicarakan Sehun yang tak masuk kemarin dan soal pernikahan Luhan. Tiba-tiba pintu sekolah terbuka, mereka melihat seseorang, seorang Pria tinggi. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tentang Pria tinggi itu. Ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang kelihatan jatuh cinta, ada juga yang tampak memotret orang itu. Para _namja_ hanya melongo, mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

D.o, Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan tengah mengobrol dikelas D.o. Lalu mereka melihat ada segerombolan orang datang. Lalu Pria tadi tampak muncul dari segerombolan orang itu, dan orang-orang itu hanya memperhatikan dari pintu. Pria itu mendekati tempat duduk D.o, yang disana ada D.o, Xiumin, Lay, dan Luhan. Keempat orang itu tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka terus memandang orang itu dari atas hingga bawah "D.o _hyung_…. Ini bukumu… _gomawo_ sudah meminjamkannya padaku" Pria itu memberikan buku dengan nama D.o

D.o menerimanya, tapi masih melihat Pria itu… "k-kau… Sehun?" Tanya D.o dengan lemas

Pria itu mengangguk. "siapa lagi?" keempat orang itu menganga. Pasalnya penampilan Sehun telah berubah 360 derajat! Dengan seragam rapi mengenakan blazer, dan rambut hitam sedikit berdiri, menunjukkan seluruh wajahnya dari dahi hingga dagu Sehun yang lancip, gaya rambunya sangat cocok dengan matanya yang tajam. Berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu, rambut berponi berwarna coklat muda, dengan penampilan layaknya anak kecil, sekarang itu telah hilang "_wae?_ Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Sehun

"kau-…. Hanya- berbeda…." Kata Xiumin tak percaya

Lalu Chen, Kai, dan Suho datang menerobos gerombolan orang yang mem-blok pintu masuk. Tapi mereka akhirnya bisa masuk, Sehun menengok kearah mereka. Reaksi ketiga orang itu sama persis dengan empat orang tadi… "woo… Sehun?" Tanya Suho

Chen mendekati Sehun "apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" kata Chen

"tak ada…" kata Sehun datar

"cara berbicaramu juga berbeda… apa kau potong rambut?" Tanya Kai tak percaya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia hanya diam dengan semua pertanyan yang terlontar untuknya. Luhan tak percaya, ia seperti… seperti… Sehun yang berbeda, ia jauh lebih tampan dari yang dulu. Sehun melihat Luhan, seketika jantung Luhan berdetak kencang, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Luhan "ini kado pernikahan dariku… itu satu-satunya yang bisa aku selamatkan…" kata Sehun

Luhan menerimanya "kau menyuruhku berubah… sekarang aku sudah berubah…" lanjut Sehun. "kalau bisa jaga itu… jika kau rindu padaku… datang saja…" kata Sehun. Ia berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya, dan orang-orang tadi mengikutinya. Ketujuh orang itu terdiam ditempat. Luhan membuka kotak itu, dan isinya sebuah boneka. Boneka kecil dengan topi bertanduk rusa. Ini kado yang luhan berikan pada Sehun saat mereka bersama dulu.

"itu satu-satunya yang bisa ia selamatkan?" Tanya Xiumin bingung

"mungkin ia membakar semua kenangannya…" kata Kai

Mereka semua terdiam. Luhan memperhatikan boneka itu, lalu ia mengambilnya dan memeluknya. Ia pasti menyimpannya. Ia melihat langit yang cerah, dan bell mulai berbunyi, semua kembali kekelas mereka.

SKIP

Sehun berjalan sendiri. Ia memilih pulang sendiri ketimbang harus, pulang dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia malas jika ditanya ini dan itu. Saat dijalan ia melihat Luhan dan Kris mereka terlihat kaku satu sama lainnya. Kelihatannya mereka menunggu taxi. Lalu Kris ditelfon seseorang, dan ia kelihatan pergi begitu saja, ia malah menaiki bus yang bukan mengarah kerumah Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan, sendirian. Lalu Sehun mendekati Luhan "kau sendiri?"

Luhan menengok dan melihat Sehun "Sehun_-ah…_"

"kau tak pulang? Mau ku antar?" Tanya Sehun

"kita sudah bukan kekasih lagi…" kata Luhan memalingkan wajahnya

"iya ya… tapi jika kau pulang sendirian ke rumah…. Orang tua mu akan bertanya kemana Kris? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan akan keluar dari bibir kedua orang tuamu itu…" kata Sehun "lagi pula Kris pasti kerumah Tao… karena itu satu-satunya bus yang menuju kesana…" kata Sehun melihat jalan bus yang dinaiki Kris tadi. Luhan terdiam ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "kalau tak mau tak apa aku tak memaksanya…" Sehun hendak pergi tapi Luhan menahan tangannya

"bawa aku… kerumahmu…" kata Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Sehun hanya meng-iya-kan. Mereka berjalan bersama. Tanpa ada pegangan tangan atau pun obrolan.

**Dirumah Sehun**

Mereka sampai. Sehun menuju kamarnya untuk meletakkan tasnya. Luhan hanya menunggu dibawah. Ia duduk dan mulai membuka ponselnya. Tak lama Sehun keluar. "maaf lama…" Luhan menengok, wajah nya semakin memerah dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sehun mengenakan kemeja biru, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Itu membuat Sehun makin bersinar.

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Sehun mengambil beberapa minuman dikulkas. Lalu meletakkannya dimeja, ia duduk disamping Luhan. "jadi kau bahagia?" Tanya Sehun

"_n-ne…_ aku sangat bahagia…" kata Luhan "melihat orang tuaku tersenyum saja itu sudah cukup" kata Luhan lagi

"oh… apa kau tak berfikir tentang Kris?" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya menggeleng. "sejak kau menceramahiku waktu itu… aku mulai sadar…" Luhan terkejut "tak ada gunanya menangis. Aku hanya bisa menunggu dan menyiapkan recana… sekarang aku sudah berfikir ingin membuat perusahaan ayahku berkembang… sekarang aku adalah tulang punggung keluargaku… akan kubuat mereka bangga…" kata Sehun lagi. Dimata Luhan Sehun terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dipipi Luhan. "Sehun_-ah…_" Sehun menengok, Luhan mencium Sehun. Sehun terkejut. Luhan mendorong Sehun tertidur disofa, dan ia duduk dikedua paha Sehun. Sambil terus mengecup bibir Sehun, ia melepas blazernya dan melepas beberapa kancing bajunya. Luhan melepas ciumannya, ia menunduk dan menangis "tak bisa…"

"Luhan _hyung_…" Sehun menatap Luhan

"hiks… tak bisa… aku tak bisa bahagia… hisk!" Luhan menunduk, Sehun mencoba bangun, dan Luhan masih duduk dikedua pahanya "ia memaksaku… aku tak bisa menolak… dia bilang ia akan membuat keluargaku hancur kalau aku tak menuruti permintaan keluarganya… hiikks… aku… aku hanya bisa bersamamu…. Aku hanya mau denganmu… aku hanya mau sentuhanmu… Sehun_-ah…_" tubuh Luhan gemetar, airmatanya terus mengalir deras

Sehun terdiam mendengar cerita Luhan. Ia mengangkat dagu Luhan, lalu mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan terkejut, tapi lama kelamaan ia menutup matanya, dan membiarkan Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia tak berfikir apa-apa lagi, ia hanya butuh Sehun disampingnya. Setelah beberapa lama kamar Sehun penuh dengan suara decitan dan desahan Luhan, tak ada satu pun yang tau apa yang terjadi dirumah Ohh Sehun malam itu…

**Paginya**

Sehun membuka matanya, ia bangun membuat selimut yang menyelumuti bagian dada dan perutnya turun, memperlihatkan dada dan perut seksi tanpa baju. Ia menengok dan melihat Luhan yang tertidur disampingnya, Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia menaikkan selimut Luhan hingga bahu Luhan tertutup. Ia turun dari ranjang tanpa membangunkan Luhan, ia mengenakan celana dalam dan celana panjangnya saja. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar rahasia dikamarnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan menyalakan lampu. Disana penuh foto Kris dan keluarganya, penuh coretan dan beberapa kertas yang Sehun tulis. Ada sebuah berita tentang kelurga Wu yang korupsi… sayangnya itu tak terbukti dan mereka dibebaskan. Sehun punya rencana… yaitu… 'menghancurkan keluarga Kris'!. Sehun melihat foto Kris, ia ingat Luhan yang menangis semalam. Ia menatap foto itu dan menusuknya dengan pisau belati, hingga pisau itu tertancap didinding. "lihat saja… akan kutunjukan… apa itu neraka…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc or end?**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir. Oh iya! Kalau mau tau gaya rambut Sehun yang terbaru dicerita ini, ingat aja gaya rambutnya di iklan "KOLON SPORT EXO'S MOVE-XO" atau yang "ASK IN A BOX with EXO" nah! Kayak gitu-tuh! Tapi bayangin aja rambutnya jadi hitam semua oke?! Nantikan kelanjutannya oke?**

**[Next Chapter]**

"_**kami berharap kalian mau mempunyai anak"/"keluarga yang hancur? Siapa yang keluarganya hancur, hah?"/"diam! Tutup mulutmu itu!"/"tumben… biasanya aku yang marah…"/"aniyo! Kau harus membantuku!"/"gawat! Tao menghilang!"/"kalau tak mau tak apa… kau tau akibatnya kan?"/"balas racun dengan racun… pasti aku menhancurkan perusahaan ayahmu… dan Luhan akan menjadi milikku…"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Can't Stop**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Ohh Sehun**

**-Xi Luhan**

**-Wu Yifan**

**-other member Exo**

**Rating: T (sedikit adegan M)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni punya saya. Member Exo milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja.**

**Summary: Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bias melupakan sosok mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, Sehun masih selalu disamping Luhan, bahkan tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya.**

**WARNING: yang gak suka Yaoi exo silakan keluar saya tak memaksa anda untuk membaca ff ini. Typo bertebaran dan jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sabtu, Pukul 07.00**

**Dirumah Sehun]**

Luhan membuka matanya. Dan terbangun, kepalanya sangat pusing. "kau sudah bangun?" Luhan menengok dan menemukan Sehun dipintu. "pakai saja kemeja putihku itu… dan dalamanku… aku hanya punya itu yang cocok denganmu…." Kata Sehun, lalu ia pergi. Entah kenapa Luhan hanya menurut. Lalu setelah memakai kemeja yang kebesaran itu, ia turun dari tangga dan menuju dapur Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Luhan duduk dimeja makan, dan Sehun datang membawa dua piring dan dua gelas. Ia membuat nasi goreng "awalnya aku ingin buat yang lebih… tapi orang tuaku tak membeli apa pun…" kata Sehun. Ia meminum minumannya

"k-kau bisa masak… Sehun_-ah?_" Tanya Luhan

"tentu saja… ayahku punya beberapa restoran disini… jadi setidaknya aku harus bisa masak. Tapi dulu aku malas masak sendiri, jadi kebanyakan aku pesan-antar. Tapi sekarang aku hanya mencoba mandiri…." Kata Sehun, menyuap sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya

Luhan juga mulai memakan sarapannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena masakan Sehun cukup enak. Sehun hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. "aku tak sangka… kau mau lakukan itu denganku padahal harusnya kau melakukannya dengan Kris…"

Luhan terdiam "aku yakin ia juga melakukannya dengan Tao…" kata Luhan menaruh sendoknya

"ya… semua sudah terjadi…" Sehun melanjutkan makannya. Ia selesai lebih dulu dari Luhan, ia meminum airnya "jika selesai taruh saja diwastafel. Aku akan telfon Lay _hyung_… untuk menjemputmu…" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mencari sebuah nomor. Ia berjalan perlahan kedepan pintu dapur. Ia mulai menelfon Lay "_yoboseyo? _Lay _hyung_…"

"_ohh! Sehun-ah… ada apa kau menelfonku?" _Tanya Lay

"Luhan _hyung_ ada dirumahku… kau bisa antar dia pulang? Jika kau tak sibuk…" kata Sehun sedikit curiga

"_a-apa maksutmu? Tentu saja aku tak sibuk_" _kata-kata Lay terhenti_ "yak! Lay-eii~ kenapa malah mengangkat telfon! Kau janji hari ini Cuma kita berdua?~" _terdengar suara Suho_ "diamlah! Sehun nanti dengar! Jika kau bergerak tiba-tiba aku akan sudahi sampai disini!" "hee! Kenapa begitu?!" "diam kau... Ahh Sehun-ah… tenang saja pasti Luhan hyung akan aku jeput… sampai nanti oke?" _Lay memutuskan telfonnya

Sehun melihat ponselnya "dasar… ini baru pagi. Terpengaruh siapa mereka berdua?" Sehun menghela nafasnya, Lay itu pelupa, ia yakin Lay tak akan datang menjemput Luhan. Ia berbalik dan melihat Luhan, Luhan tampak tengah membereskan piring diwastafel. Sehun bersandar pada dinding disampingnya. Ia terus memperhatikan gerakan tubuh Luhan. Meski ia sering melihat Luhan dengan kemeja putih-nya, tapi dimatanya Luhan tetap terlihat sexy. "wah… wah… aku jadi merasa aku yang punya istri…"

Luhan terkejut dan menengok kebelakang "Sehun_-ah… _memang tak boleh?"

"boleh saja…" Sehun tersenyum. Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "aku ingin pergi belanja… kau mau ikut?" Tanya Sehun

"dengan pakaian seperti ini? kau gila?" kata Luhan dengan wajah memerah

Sehun tertawa pelan "baiklah… aku yang pergi… akan ku belikan roti kesukaanmu…" Sehun segera beranjak pergi. "setelahnya akan kuantar kau pulang… jika Lay _hyung_ tak kesini…" lanjut Sehun. Lalu pintu rumah Sehun tertutup. Luhan perlahan tersenyum senang, ia melihat jari manisnya, andai saja ia menikah dengan Sehun mungkin hari-hari bahagia seperti ini akan terus berlanjut. Luhan putuskan untuk membereskan rumah Sehun.

**Disupermarket**

Sehun memasuki supermarket tersebut, "oh! Tuan Sehun…" beberapa pegawai tampak membungkuk. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Sehun mengambil apa yang memang ia butuhkan. Jelas saja ini supermarket milik ayahnya [ini salah satu supermarket besar. Semuanya ada disini], ia mengambil roti kesukaan Luhan. Ia membawa keranjangnya menuju kasir. Kasir itu membungkuk "k-kau bisa pulang… tuan Sehun…" katanya

"pulang? Aku belum bayar ini…" kata Sehun

"t-tapi biasanya… kau langsung pergi…" Kasir itu berbicara pelan-pelan ia takut terkena amarah

"ohh…." Sehun terdiam "kalau begitu tambahkan saja dengan barang-barang yang pernah kuambil disini…" Sehun tersenyum ramah, cocok dengan rambutnya yang telah berubah. Wajah sang kasir memerah. Ia tak pernah melihat senyuman seramah itu dari wajah Sehun, para pegawai yang lain juga terlihat heran "jadi hutangku tidak akan bertambah…" kata Sehun lagi

"bbaiklah… jika kau memaksa…" apa boleh buat? Semua hanya bisa menurut. Setelah membayar semua, Sehun pergi. Tampak beberapa pegawai membicarakannya. Sehun berjalan menuju rumah, tapi ia berhenti disebuah toko.

**Kembali kerumah Sehun**

Luhan senyeka keringat yang mengalir didahinya. Ia mencuci pakaiannya dan Sehun, setelah selesai bau tubuh Sehun tersebar dimana-mana. Luhan meletakkan beberapa pakaian kering dikeranjang, ia membawa keranjang itu kekamar Sehun. Ia sampai dan meletakkan keranjang itu dilantai. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Ia melihat-lihat kamar Sehun. Lalu ia melihat pintu yang mencurigakan, ia mendekati pintu itu.

Sehun sampai dan membuka pintu. Ia melihat-lihat tapi Luhan tak ada bawah "Luhan _hyung_?" panggil Sehun, tak ada jawaban. Luhan semakin dekat, ia terus memperhatikan pintu aneh itu. Sehun meletakkan belanjaannya di meja tengah, dia berjalan menaiki tangga. "_hyung_?"

Luhan didepan pintu itu, ia sangat penasaran, ia tak ingat ada pintu ini sebelumnya. Tangannya mulai naik menuju gagang pintu tersebut. Sehun menuju kamarnya, ia melihat dari pintu Luhan tampak ingin membuka pintu 'rahasia'-nya. Dengan sigap Sehun berlari dan berdiri didepan Luhan menghalangi pintu. "k-k-kau disini…" kata Sehun

"Sehun… kau sudah kembali…" kata Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum. "itu pintu apa?"

"_a-aniyo! _I-ini hanya gudang… banyak hewan-hewan kecil disini… j-jadi besok akan ada pembasmi hama datang…" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum gelisah "a-aku punya banyak roti… apa kau mau? Akan enak kalau dengan es-krim loh…" kata Sehun masih tersenyum

Luhan menatap Sehun "baiklah… kita makan itu sama-sama…" Luhan tersenyum. Sehun menarik nafas lega Luhan tak melihat kamar rahasianya. Ia segera menutup pintunya. Mereka memulai makan bersama sambil bercerita, kadang Luhan tertawa dengan manis saat mendengar cerita Sehun. Setelah jam-jam berlalu, Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang, dengan sepeda motornya (bayangin aja motor ninja). Saat sampai, Luhan hanya melambaikan tangannya saat Sehun mulai beranjak pergi. Saat hendak membuka pintu, Kris datang. Kris cukup terkejut melihat Luhan "dari mana kau?" Tanya Kris

"sama sepertimu…" jawab Luhan singkat. Kris hanya diam. "tenang aku tak akan beritau orang tuaku…" Luhan membuka pintu. Dan mereka masuk, diruang tengah telah menanti ayah dan ibu Luhan. Mereka berdua lalu duduk didepan orang tua Luhan

"kalian sudah pulang" wajah kedua orang tua itu tampak penuh kegembiraan

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Luhan

"tak perlu bersikap begitu kami mengerti…" kata ibu Luhan.

Kedua orang yang bingung itu saling berpandangan. "kami tau. Semalam kalian tak pulangkan?" lanjut ayah Luhan. Kedua orang itu langsung kaget dan menundukkan kepala mereka. "Kami mengerti dan berharap kalau kalian bisa punya anak…" ibu dan ayah Luhan tertawa

Kalau benar begitu, seharusnya Luhan mengandung anak Sehun dan anak Kris adalah yang ada dalam perut Tao. Tapi itu tak mungkin kan?. Kedua orang itu hanya diam dan ikut tertawa meski terdengar sangat kaku. Mereka memasuki kamar mereka, yaa… kedua orang tua Luhan meminta Luhan dan Kris satu kamar meski sebenarnya mereka tak sudi satu kamar. Kris membaringkan diri dikasur "jadi kau kerumah Sehun semalam penuh…" katanya

"tentu saja. Mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Luhan merapikan pakaiannya

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kris lagi

"persi dengan apa yang kalian lakukan…" kata Luhan

Kris mulai bangkit "_yak… _jika mau dengarkan aku… lebih baik jangan dekati Sehun… _namja_ bodoh seperti dia untuk apa disukai dengan pria sepertimu…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku melayang kearah Kris, tapi Kris cekatan dan langsung menangkapnya "jangan menghina Sehun! Kalau bukan karena keluargamu adalah pemilik perusahaan besar china yang membantu korea mungkin ayahku tak akan sudi menjodohklanku denganmu! Sehun akan jadi satu-satunya yang kusukai! Jadi jangan pernah mengejeknya didepanku..."

"heh! Anak putra Ohh itu…kau tau? Perusahaannya bangkrut semua ulah ayahku. Hebatkan?" Tanya Kris dengan nada enteng

"_mwo?"_ Luhan bingung

"kau tau… ayahku pernah bekerja sama dengan ayahnya. Mereka cukup akrab, bahkan ayah memberi setengah modalnya untuk membangun perusahaan ayah Sehun, karena perusahaan tuan Ohh punya banyak cabang bahkan sampai kejepang…" kata Kris "itu yang ayahku incar… saat perusahaan itu makin tenar, ayah membatalkan semua pemasukan hingga perusahaan itu hancur total… lalu saat sudah hancur ayahku membeli perusahaan itu dengan harga yang cukup murah…" lanjut Kris. Luhan terkejut "sayang… ayah Sehun itu pandai. Ia punya restoran dijepang… itulah pemakusannya selama ini. karena itu ayah Sehun sering keluar korea dan tinggal dijepang…" kata Kris

"k-kau… jadi_"

"bukan hanya itu… kau tau kenapa ayahmu mau dengan perjodohan ini?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "jika kita menikah… ayahku akan mudah mendenkati ayahmu dan mendapatkan semua cabang perusahaan keluargamu… jika sudah begini mau tak mau aku harus ikut… karena cukup menjanjikan…" Kris melebarkan senyum iblisnya

Luhan terkejut setengah mati. Kris bangkit dari duduknya lalu mendekati Luhan. "asal semua selesai… kita bisa berpisah" Luhan memundurkan langkahnya, ia lupa dibelakangnya adalah lemari. "setelah itu aku bisa bersama Tao" Kris didepan Luhan lalu menaruh tangannya disamping kanan kepala Luhan "semua hanya untuknya… jadi aku tak mau ada yang mengangguku termasuk kau…" kata Kris tersenyum.

Luhan lemas tiba-tiba ia terjatuh terbawah "d-dasar… k-kejam… akan kulaporkan kau…" katanya dengan nafas tak karuan

Kris berjongkok didepan Luhan. "_jjinja?_ Takut sekali aku… " Kris menarik rambut Luhan "dengar ya… istri tak berguna… jika kau melaporkan pada siapa pun itu…" nada Kris pelan tapi terdengar mengerikan "aku tak segan-segan membuatmu menderita selama kita tinggal satu rumah…" katanya sambil membenturkan kepala Luhan kelemari setiap pemenggalan katanya. "dengar… termasuk… kepala ohh Sehun!" Kris menarik rambut Luhan hingga Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan air matanya… "tsk… tsk… menangis ya? Kau dengar aku kan? Laporkan… atau kau dan keluargamu mati…" Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Lalu Kris melepas genggamannya. Lalu ia pergi tidur…

Luhan gemetar, ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Selama ini Kris orang yang seperti itu. Ia terus menagis malam itu, ia hanya bisa tidur di karus tipis yang digelar dilantai. Ia terus mengingat omongan Kris, lagi-lagi ia menangis…

.

.

.

.

.

**[Keesokan paginya, disekolah]**

Sehun tampak memperbaiki lensa kameranya, lalu ia mulai memotret para gadis yang tengah berlatih drama untuk pementasan disebuah gedung bersejarah dikorea. Kai juga ada disana, ia sibuk melihat-lihat lensa mana yang mau ia pakai. Memang… klub potret ini sedikit anggotanya, harusnya ada Tao tapi kelihatannya ia bolos. Sehun selesai, ada beberapa gadis yang ingin lihat hasilnya, akhirnya Sehun hubungkan memori kameranya pada laptopnya, dan muncul gambar-gambar para gadis yang serius penuh keringat, tapi kalau Sehun yang potret itu terlihat berbeda… terlihat anggun dan _sexy. _Itulah kemampuan Sehun membuat yang orang fikir mungkin akan memalukan menjadi foto yang anggun. Beda dengan Kai, kalau Kai ia memotret dengan sudut pandangnya, jadi ia bisa memfokuskan suatu obyek yang ia foto dengan tepat sehingga terlihat seperti bukan berada ditempat itu_. _Kai memotret beberapa setelah itu mereka pergi.

Setelah menaruh kameranya, Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang sibuk memilih foto untuk ditaruh dimading sekolah. Sehun berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelasnya. Saat jalan ia melihat Luhan, Luhan tampak menunduk saat tau ada Sehun. "_hyung_…" sapa Sehun. Luhan hanya balas dengan anggukkan. Sehun bingun dan berbalik mengikuti Luhan, lalu ia menarik tangan Luhan "_hyung_ apa ap_" Sehun terkejut melihat mata Luhan yang memerah "kenapa dengan matamu? Kau menangis, ya?" Tanya Sehun

"tak apa ini… tadi kemasukkan sesuatu tapi sudah sembuh…" kata Luhan

"_hyung_… aku tau mana orang yang menangis dan bukan… kau kenapa? Semalaman kau menangis ya?" Tanya Sehun, ia memegang wajah Luhan agar menatap-nya

"_gwenchana…_" kata Luhan

"jujur padaku…" kata Sehun mengubah tatapannya

"s-sebenarnya…" Luhan ingin bicara tapi matanya melihat seseorang. Kris. Luhan melepas tangan Sehun "a-aku harus pergi…" katanya, ia bergegas pergi. Sehun tampak bingung, Sehun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Kris, lalu Kris pergi. Sehun mulai curiga. Ia akhirnya menuju kelasnya.

**Dikelas**

Sehun tak memperhatikan gurunya. Ia terus berfikir tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Apa karena Kris? Apa yang dilakukan _namja_ breksek itu? Sehun bangkit dari duduknya "_songsaemnim… _izin ke toilet" katanya. Ia segera kesana, ia tak bisa fokus belajar kalau ia tak tau sebab Luhan bisa begitu. Ditengah jalan ia bertemu Kris, saat mereka berpapasan Sehun mendorong Kris ketembok dan menahan Kris dengan sikutnya. "katakana apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan _hyung_…"

"heh… ingin tau sekali ya?" Tanya Kris santai

"kau_" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hendak memukul Kris

"_wae?_ Pukul saja kalau kau mau…" kata Kris

Sehun menurunkan niatnya dan melepas Kris "tak ada gunannya memukulmu…" kata Sehun.

"heh… keluargamu hancur… setelah bangkrut… tapi kau bersikap seolah baik. Kau menderita, aku tau itu… dan aku puas melihatnya…" kata Kris memperbaiki kerah seragamnya. Ia hendak pergi

"siapa yang keluarganya hancur? Bukannya kau ya?" Tanya Sehun

"_mwo?" _Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Sehun

"kau putra ayahmu dan ibumu… sayangnya mereka harus pisah ranjang karena ayahmu telah berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita dari China… iya kan?" Sehun mengubah pandangan menjadi sangat tajam. Kris terkejut, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. "kalau tak salah wanita selingkuhan ayahmu itu memiliki anak… siapa ya namanya?" Sehun tampak berfikir… "ah! Wu Ziyon… _aniyo…_ karena ayahmu menelantarkan wanita itu begitu saja, dan ada pria baik yang mau mengurus wanita itu dan anknya. Jadi nama anak itu berubah nama jadi… Huang ZiTao… iya kan?"

Kris mendorong Sehun dan menarik kerah baju Sehun "dari mana kau tau itu semua?!"

"_wae?_ Ini menarik… dua saudara, beda ibu tapi sama ayah… dan keduanya menjalin cinta dibelakang latar belakang keluarga mereka… ini sangat menarik…" kata Sehun tersenyum licik

"dengar! Aku tak mau kau sakiti Tao atau menceritakan ini semua! Jika itu kau lakukan Luhan tak akan selamat kau dengar…" kata Kris mengancam

"Luhan mati… Tao ikut mati. Aku yakin, kau akan lakukan hal sama jika orang yang kita cintai mati, menyusul mereka, iya kan?" kata Sehun. "asal kau tak menyakiti Luhan… Tao aman dan rahasia ini bisa aku jaga…" kata Sehun. Kris langsung melepas genggamannya, ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun tersenyum puas lalu ia kembali kekelasnya.

**[Istirahat]**

Sehun hanya membawa roti jadi ia putuskan makan diruang potret tempat yang cukup tenang. Ia duduk dikursi sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ia bisa lihat halaman sekolah dengan cukup mudah. Ia bisa lihat Kai dan D.o yang tengah pacaran… bukan kok, mereka makan siang bersama. Disekolah ini Kai dan D.o dijuluki pasangan suami istri, ya sebenarnya itu benar, mereka berdua telah menikah. Tapi hanya teman-teman dekat Kai dan D.o yang tau itu. D.o tak penah izinkan Kai makan yang lain selain makanan buatan D.o, alasannya sih, supaya hygenis. Dan Kai juga tak masalah kalau harus makan masakan D.o seumur hidupnya. "haah…" Sehun menghela nafasnya

Ia beralih pandangan pada Chen dan Xiumin. Chen duduk diatas pohon sedang Xiumin duduk dibawahnya sambil membaca buku. ChenMin juga cukup terkenal, mereka seperti tertempel. Chen awalnya murid kurang ajar yang tak tau aturan, tapi sejak ia berpacaran dengan Xiumin semua jadi berubah. Chen jadi lebih pintar dari anak yang lain.

Sehun melihat dua orang yang berjalan bersama. Itu Suho dan Lay. Suho ketua OSIS sekolah ini, ayahnya juga pendiri sekolah, sedang Lay hanya murid beasiswa yang berfisik lemah. Lay punya penyakit serius jadi ia sama sekali tak boleh terluka. Awalnya Lay dikucilkan, dan akhirnya sang Rapunzel yang kesepian menemukan pangerannya. Benar-benar cocok… seperti sebuah lukisan yang harganya bisa Miliaran rupiah. Sehun tersenyum, ia senang semua bisa bahagia.

"Sehun-_ah?"_

Sehun menengok kepintu dan menemukan Luhan disana. "Luhan _hyung_… kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sehun sambil menarik sebuah kursi untuk Luhan duduk.

"baru tadi…" katanya lalu duduk disamping Sehun "aku sudah duga kau disini. Aku bawakan kimbab kesukaan mu… ini aku yang buat, belajar sedikit dari Lay" kata Luhan malu-malu. Ia membuka kotak bekal itu.

Sehun mulai mengambil satu dan memakannya "hmm… telur, daging, dan seledri… ng? seledri? Biasanya kol atau yang lain… ditambah Lay _hyung_ biasanya lebih suka memasukkan bayam" kata Sehun dengan mulut setengah penuh.

"awalnya mau bayam… tapi habis" kata Luhan

"ini enak kok…" kata Sehun. Luhan menunduk malu. Sehun meminum airnya "_hyung_… katakan jika kau ada masalah… aku disini membantumu kau mengerti…" kata Sehun

Luhan menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia mengerti, Sehun sudah tau segalanya. Sehun menaikkan dagu Luhan dan menciumnya. Tanpa sadar mereka terbawa alur dan semakin panas, Luhan meletakkan kotak bekalnya, lalu duduk dikedua paha Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun. Disaat itu ada yang membuka pintu_

"Sehu_"

**PLETAK!**

Sebuah sepatu melayang kearah kepala Chanyeol. "pengganggu" kata Sehun terpaksa melepas ciumannya. Yap! Sepatu itu berasal dari Sehun. Luhan hanya melihat Chanyeol yang terkapar dilantai dengan tanda merah berbentuk sepatu didahinya.

"apa ia tak apa?" Tanya Luhan

"biarkan saja…" Sehun membalik pandangan Luhan. Lalu kembali menciumnya. Dengan sendirinya pintu tertutup tertiup angin. Chanyeol hanya bisa terkapar tak berdaya dilantai,_ 'kenapa aku?' _Tanya-nya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, tapi masih banyak murid yang berlatih ekskul mereka masing-masing. Sehun berdiri bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya, sambil melihat jam dinding, ia ada diruang potret sekarang, lalu tak lama Kris datang. "kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun

"mengambil tas Tao? Kenapa? Mengganggu?" Tanya Kris dingin sambil mengambil tas Tao diatas meja

"pacar yang baik… ah! Bukan… _hyung_ yang baik…" kata Sehun memiringkan senyumnya.

Kris langsung menerjang Sehun dan memojokkan Sehun ketembok "tutup mulutmu itu!"

"heh!... tumben biasanya aku yang marah? _wae_? Itu semua benar kan?" kata Sehun

"kau_" Kris hendak memukul Sehun tapi tangan Kris ditahan seseorang. Mereka melihat siapa yang menahan Kris, itu Kai!

"ini ruang potret… jika kalian bertengkar disini… semua kamera dan barang-barang kami bisa rusak" kata Kai dengan nada dingin. Kris menepis tangan Kai, dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai, membawa tas Tao. Sehun memperbaiki pakaiannya "kau tak pernah mau berbaikan dengannya?" Tanya Kai

"kau bercanda?" Tanya Sehun

"_aniyo_…. Tapi memang tumben… dia marah lebih dulu ketimbang kau" kata Kai. Sehun tersenyum "nomong-ngomong apa maksutmu dengan '_hyung_ yang baik' tadi?" Tanya Kai

"bukan apa-apa…" kata Sehun enteng

"_yak…_ mungkin aku sembunyikan semuanya dulu… sekarang berbeda… kau juga sudah berbeda, katakana saja… kita masih teman, iya kan?" kata Kai

Sehun melihat Kai. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia memegang pundak Kai "tidak kali ini… lain kali akan aku ceritakan…" kata Sehun

"haah… _arraseo…_ jika butuh bantuanku katakana saja…" kata Kai. Mereka tersenyum bersama, lalu mereka putuskan pergi menuju para siswa yang tengah berlatih bola sepak dilapangan.

**Digedung olahraga**

Lay membawa beberapa handuk basah. Disini para pemain bola basket selesai dengan pertandingan mereka "ini handuk kalian…" kata Lay memberikan handuk kepada para pemain

"_gomawo _Lay _hyung…_ Kau memang sekertaris klub basket yang baik" kata salah seorang pemain bernama Hyuk

"itu benar" itu disetujui anggota yang lain

Lay tersenyum "bukan masalah… aku hanya melakukan tugasku…" kata Lay kembali membagikan handuk basah

"kenapa kau tak ikut main saja Lay?" Tanya seorang pemain bernama Ken

"sebenarnya bisa… tapi karena fisikku lemah jadi ada yang menyuruhku tak bermain…" kata Lay

"Joonmyeon si ketua OSIS itu ya?!" teriak seorang anggota. Semua langsung ribut mendengarnya. Lay hanya tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar komentar mereka semua. Lalu ponselnya bergetar, ia melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Luhan "aku pergi sebentar ya?" kata Lay, para anggota basket itu mengangguk. Lay segera mencari Luhan. Ia mencari keseluruh sekolah tapi tak menemukannya. Lau…

**BRUK!**

Lay menabrak seseorang. Lay menengok siapa yang menabraknya, itu Kris. "kau tak apa?" Tanya Kris. Lay hanya mengangguk "hey… apa kau tau soal Sehun? Sebenarnya apa dia itu?" tanya Kris

"aku tak mengerti maksutmu… _mian…_ tapi aku ada urusan…" kata Lay hendak pergi

"kalau aku ceritakan tentang siapa Suho… apa kau akan cerita tentang Sehun?"

Lay menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah Kris "apa kau bilang?"

"ya… jika aku cerita tentang Suho apa kau akan beritau soal Sehun?" Tanya Kris lagi

"Myeonnie? Memang ada apa dengannya?"

"kau tak tau?" Kris menghela nafasnya "_yak…_ Zhang Yixing…. Apa kau tau bagaimana ayahmu meninggal?"

Lay terkejut "kau_ jangan-jangan…"

"_wait!_ Aku bukan pelakunya… tapi kekasihmu itu… Kim Joonmyeon…" kata Kris

Lay terkejut setengah mati "Bohong! Kau pasti bohong!"

"bohong? Kau ingat siapa dua pemuda misterius yang mabuk saat menyetir. Lalu menabrak ayahmu saat pulang dari pekerjaannya?" kata Kris sambil tersenyum miring. Tubuh Lay gemetar. "kedua pemuda itu… adalah Suho dan kakaknya…"

"BOHONG! Kau pasti bohong!" teriak Lay

"sepupuku adalah jaksa… ia menangani kasus itu dan aku hanya iseng mambaca. Dua pelakunya adalah Kim Jonkyung dan Kim Joonmyeon… mereka kakak adik. Menurut saksi, mobil kakak Suho menabrak pria tak bersalah saat jam pulang kantor. Mobil itu tampak ugal-ugalan… diketahui kalau keduanya mabuk berat… kakak Suho dikurung 11 tahun penjara, sedang Suho dibebaskan karena masih dibawah umur…" jelas Kris. Lay memeluk dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat ini "tapi pelaku tetap pelaku… aku tak bisa bayangkan wajah mereka saat menabrak ayahmu itu…"

"BOHONG! SEMUA INI BOHONG!" teriak Lay

"kalau tak percaya… tanyakan saja sendiri…" kata Kris. Lay melihat Kris dan segera berlari. Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya, entah kenapa air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Ia berlari entah kemana saat ia sadar ia telah jatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"Layie? Kau tak apa?"

Lay menengok dan melihat Suho. Suho mengulurkan tangannya, Lay meraih tangan Suho dan bangun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya "_waegeure? _Apa kau menangis?"

"Myeonie… apa kau… tau soal kematian ayahku?"

Suho terkejut. Ia bingung untuk menjawabnya "i-itu…"

"katakan! Kau tak terlibatkan?! Kau bukan salah satu dari pria yang menabrak ayahku kan?!" Lay menatap Suho dengan wajah sedih dan panic

"a-aku… sebenarnya… saat itu! Aku benar-benar tak tau! Aku terlalu pusing saat itu! Saat tau ternyata kami menabrak…." Kata Suho menghentikan setiap kalimatnya saat Lay mulai menunduk

"jadi… semua itu benar…"

"L-lay dengarkan aku_"

"CUKUP! Aku tak mau tau! Aku membencimu!" Lay segera pergi

"Lay dengar dulu!" Suho menahan tangan Lay

"pergi dariku! Pembunuh!"

**PLAK!**

Tanda merah ada dipipi kiri Suho. Lay terkejut karena ia menampar Suho, ia langsung mendorong Suho dan pergi. Suho terdiam dan memegang pipinya yang merah. Ia lemas dan bersandar pada tembok, perlahan ia mulai turun dan terduduk. Entah mengapa ia baru sangat menyesal sekarang.

Lay berhenti ditangga. Ia terduduk dan langsung menangis. Ia benci dengan Suho tapi ia benci dirinya sendiri karena telah menampar Suho tadi. Ia terus menangis sendirian.

**Diuks sekolah**

D.o mengoles obat dipipi Suho yang merah, lalu menempel plester putih yang cukup besar "sudah…" kata D.o tersenyum

"_gomawo…_ Kyungsoo…" kata Suho lemas

"haah… kenapa Lay _hyung_ tau?" kata Kai. Kai? Tentu saja ia disana kemana D.o pergi disana ada Kai begitu pula sebaliknya.

"aku tak tau… bisa kalian tak bahas ini?" kata Suho. ia membaringkan dirinya dikasur uks.

Kai dan D.o saling berpandangan. Lalu tak lama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang membanting pintu "gawat! Berita gawat!" kata Baekhyun

"Baek! Hentikan membanting pintu… memang kau mau menggantinya?" kata Kai

"tapi ini lebih gawat dari pada tentang pintu ini yang harus diganti olehku!" kata Baekhyun "Tao menghilang!"

"_mwo?!" _Suho bangun dari tidurnya

"kau yakin ia tak bersama Kris?" Tanya D.o

"_aniyo…_ kami lihat sendiri Kris sedang digedung olahraga…" kata Chanyeol

Kai memegang kepalanya pusing. "lebih baik cari dia… kalau sudah ketemu kabari satu sama lain…" semua mengangguk dan mulai mencari Tao. Mereka mencari kesana kemari tapi tak menemukan apa pun. Lalu mereka berkumpul diruang potret "tak ada dimana pun!" kata Baekhyun

Lalu pintu ruang potret terbuka. Keluarlah Sehun dengan Tao. "ada apa ini?" Tanya Sehun. Semua melihat kearah mereka. Tak sengaja Kris lewat.

"kami mencari Tao… jadi dia bersama mu?!" kata Chanyeol

"benar… kami hanya bicara sebentar…" kata Sehun. Semua lega Tao berhasil ditemukan. Dengan segera Kris membawa Tao pergi dari sana.

"jangan buat khawatir lagi!" kata Suho memarahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol "dasar… argh! Kepalaku pusing!" kata Suho kembali ke UKS

"kalian bicara apa?" Tanya D.o

"hanya hal kecil" Sehun tersenyum. Lalu mereka hanya bisa kembali, untuk pulang. "balas racun dengan racun… pasti aku menhancurkan perusahaan ayahmu… dan Luhan akan menjadi milikku…"

"kau katakana sesuatu?" Tanya Kai

"_aniyo…"_ mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tempat menunggu Bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc or end?**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir. Maaf menunggu ya… karena ada masalah jaringan beberapa hari ini ^^"**

**[Next Chapter]**

"_**kau benar-benar.."/ "dia ada dirumah sakit sekarang"/ "balas mata dengan mata… ini adil kan?"/ "Lay! bisakah kau dengarkan aku sekali ini!"/ "karena itu… ayahku membunuhnya…"/ "tak bisa kumaafkan…"/ "aku temanmu… akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu…"/ "aku mau… Kris hancur!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Can't Stop**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Ohh Sehun**

**-Xi Luhan**

**-Wu Yifan**

**-other member EXO**

**Rating: T (sedikit adegan M)**

**Gender: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni punya saya. Member Exo milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja**

**Summary: Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bisa melupakan sosok mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, Sehun masih selalu disamping Luhan, bahkan tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya**

**WARNING: yang gak suka yaoi Exo silakan keluar saya tak memaksa anda membaca ff ini. Typo bertebaran jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak jelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Selasa, pukul 08.30**

**Diruang potret]**

Kai membersihkan lensa miliknya, ia melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jendala. Lalu tak lama Tao masuk "_mian... _aku terlambat" katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya

"selalu terlambat... pertandingannya hampir dimulai" kata Kai memberikan kamera milik Tao. Hari ini mereka bertiga diminta memotret pertandingan antara tim sekolah mereka dengan sekolah tetangga. Dengan segera mereka menuju lapangan sekolah.

"tumben sekali kau mua ikut..." Tanya Sehun

"aku sudah diperingatkan oleh ibuku..." katanya

"ohh... ibumu.." kata Sehun. Nada bicaranya sedikit aneh

"_wae?_" Tanya Tao

Sehun melihat Tao lalu tersenyum "bukan apa-apa..." katanya. Mereka mulai memontret saat banyak moment penting. Setelah 40 menit berlalu begitu saja, mereka mendapat foto cukup banyak

"Tao... fotomu blur semua... apa kau jarang menggunakan kameramu?" Tanya Kai kesal

"_mian... mian... _aku sempat lupa caranya" kata Tao

"harusnya seperti ini..." Sehun membatu Tao mengarahkan kameranya. Tao mulai kembali ingat sedikit-sedikit. Lalu dari jauh terlihat seseorang yang kesal melihat mereka berdua, ia berbalik dan mennjauh dari sana.

**Sementara itu...**

Lay duduk sendiri sambil menatap kotak belaknya yang utuh, lalu ia menghela nafasnya. Ia masih tak bisa memaafkan Suho, mereka sudah tak saling bicara bahkan telfon dari Suho tak pernah ia angkat. "haah..." ia kembali menunduk

"Xing-_ah?_"

Lay menangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan Luhan dan Xiumin. "oh... Lu-ge... Min-ge... _annyeong_" Lay terseyum

"kenapa kau sendirian Lay-_ah?_" Tanya Luhan duduk disamping Lay

"ng... bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin sendiri..." kata Lay

"kami sudah dengar Xing-_ah... _Tapi Suho terlalu mencintaimu, kau yakin ingin menjauhinya terus menerus?" Tanya Xiumin memakan apel yang ia pegang.

"jika itu membuatku lebih baik kenapa tidak?" Tanya Lay

"berbaikkanlah denganya... itu jauh lebih baik..." kata Luhan. Lay semakin menunduk, Luhan dan Ximin juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Luhan tau semua perbuatan Kris, pasti Kris yang menceritakan semuanya kepada Lay.

"tapi... mungkin saja Suho suka padaku, karena ia kasihan melihatku dan menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat" kata Lay

"_yak! _Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh itu tak mungkin..." kata Xiumin

"t-tapi... apa-... apa yang harus ku lakukan" Lay semakin menunduk, air matanya mulai mengalir. Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menenangkannya, Luhan mulai sedih melihat Lay yang seperti ini, mungkin ia harus bicara dengan Kris.

SKIP

Kris melihat jendela dikelanya yang berada dilantai dua, ia bisa melihat Tao dengan Sehun disana. Ia mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. "Kris..." Kris menengok dan melihat Luhan

"oh kau... ada apa" Tanya Kris dingin

"sebenarnya... apa yang kau bicarakan pada Lay?" Tanya Luhan

"apa maksutmu... aku tak menegrti..." kata Kris

"aku tau kau yang beritau dia soal kematian ayahnya yang menyangkut Suho..." kata Luhan

Kris terdiam sejenak "ohh itu... _waeyo? _Aku hanya katakan yang sebenarnya..." kata Kris mulai menatap Luhan

"Suho sangat menyukai Lay... itu bukan karena ia iba dengan Lay. Karena itu kau harus minta maaf..." kata Luhan dengan tegas

"aku? Itu bukan salahku... aku hanya katakan yang seberanya" kata Kris

"kau benar-benar... aku akan_"

"_mwo?_ Kau mau apa?" Kris berdiri dan menatap sdingin Luhan. "ingat saja... nasib mu ada ditanganku... aku bisa menghancurkannya kapan saja aku mau... masalah Lay dengan Suho bukan urusanku, aku hanya memberitau segalanya kepada Lay... itu saja... jika kau diposisinya, apa kau tetap akan mendekati Sehun?" Tanya Kris dengan cukup dingin. Luhan mulai merinding, ia menunduk. Jika itu terjadi padanya dan Sehun... "Lihat... jadi itu bukan salahku.." kata Kris, ia melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Kai dan Sehun tampak sangat dekat dengan Tao "cih! Minggir..." Kris menyingkirkan Luhan dari jalannya, lalu ia pergi.

Luhan hanya diam menunduk tak tau apa yang ia akan lakukan. Lalu ia menatap layar ponselnya dan menekan pesan dari Sehun _"hyung ada dimana? Mau bertemu? Temui saja aku ditaman sekolah saat pulang sekolah..." _itu yang Sehun tulis. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya, lalu ia menjawab pesan dari Sehun dan pergi.

**[pukul 14.00, ditaman sekolah]**

Sehun menunggu disebuah Pohon sambil bersender disana, menunggu seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. "Sehun-_ah!"_ seorang pria berkulit seputih susu datang menghampiri Sehun "_mian..._ membuatmu menunggu lama..."

"tak masalah aku juga baru sampai" kata Sehun. Lalu mereka duduk sebentar disana, merasakan angin yang menerpa kulit mereka

"Sehun-_ah..._"

"_ne..."_

"aku berfikir... jika aku jadi Lay apa yang akan aku lakukan ya?" Luhan memeluk kedua lututnya

"ng... apa maksutmu, _hyung_..." Tanya Sehun

"Lay dan Suho... Lay sangat sedih mengetahui siapa yang membunuh ayahnya, ia juga sedih karena mengabaikan Suho... jika kau jadi dia, aku juga akan sedih, tapi jika terus menjauhi orang yang kau sayangi... tidak enak juga..." kata Luhan

Sehun terdiam menatap Luhan "... tapi jika aku jadi Suho _hyung_... aku tak akan pernah menyerah" kata Sehun. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun "jangan khawatir _hyung..._ Suho _hyung_ itu bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah, ia pasti akan mengejar Lay meski kaki dan tanganya telah patah... karena ia sangat mencintai Lay _hyung_... " Sehun menatap Luhan "sama sepertiku... aku akan terus menjangkaumu meski aku harus kehilangan nyawaku..." kata Sehun

Luhan tersenyum, wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu "_gomawo..._Sehun-_ah..."_ kata Luhan. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"haah! _Kajja _kita pulang..." Sehun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Lalu Luhan menerimanya dan mereka berdua pulang bersama.

**Dijalan**

Kai dan D.o berjalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. "Kai... kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya D.o

"hmm... apa saja. Asal buatanmu pasti aku makan..." kata Kai.

D.o tersenyum "baik! Sayur bayam ya..."

"haah?! Itu lagi..." kata Kai

"katanya apa saja akan kau makan..." kata D.o. Mereka berbincang cukup mesra tanpa tau ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Lalu mereka menunggu untuk menyebrang jalan. Tak jauh dari sana ada Luhan dan juga Sehun yang tak sengaja melihat Kai dan D.o

Lalu lampu berubah hijau dan jalan menjadi sepi "_kajja_! Aku ingin cepat pulang dan makan!" kata Kai menarik tangan D.o

"pelan-pelan Kai..." kata D.o. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat kedua orang tersebut. Kai dan D.o masih berada di _zebracross. _Lalu sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang menuju arah Kai, D.o melihatnya "Kai awas!" dengan cepat D.o mendorong Kai, dan...

**DUAK! BRAK! BRUKK!**

Kai perlahan membuka matanya. Mobil hitam tadi segera melarikan diri. "Kai! D.o _hyung_!" teriak Sehun berlari mendekati Kai dan D.o dan dibelakangnya ada Luhan

"Sehun? Luhan?... Kyung_" Kai terkejut setengah mati. Darah mulai mengalir dijalan, tubuh D.o tergeletak tak berdaya dijalan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Dengan cepat Kai mendekati tubuh D.o dan mengangkat wajah D.o "_ya..._ Kyungsoo... sadarlah... kumohon!" air mata Kai mulai mengalir. Tapi D.o sama sekali tidak merespon "Kyungsoo... aku mohon bangunlah! KYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

Suara detak jantung dari alat pendeteksi jantung memenuhi kamar rawat D.o. D.o sama sekali belum sadar sejak dibawa kerumah sakit, dokter mengatakan D.o mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, dan beberapa tulangnya juga retak karena tabrakan yang cukup kuat, dan mungkin D.o akan koma selama beberapa minggu. Kai terus memegangi tangan kanan D.o yang diberi infus, ia menatap D.o yang mengenakan alat bantu pernafasan, sejak D.o selesai dari ICU, ia tak pernah beranjak pergi dari samping D.o

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa duduk diluar, mereka tak bisa bicara dengan Kai saat ini. Lalu ponsel Sehun berbunyi, ia mengangkat telfon dari Chen "ah... iya... dia ada dirumah sakit sekarang, aku dan luhan juga... ceritanya panjang, datang saja" kata Sehun menjawab semua pertanyaan Chen, lalu ia menutupnya setelah selesai "mereka sebentar lagi kesini..."

"_wae... wae..._ ada yang mau mencelakakan Kyungsooo" kata Luhan menunduk

"kelihatanya, ia tak berniat menabrak D.o _hyung_... awalnya ia berniat menabrak Kai, tapi D.o _hyung_ melindungi Kai..." kata Sehun duduk disamping Luhan

"tetap saja! Kenapa harus mereka..." Luhan mulai menangis. Sehun memegang pundak Luhan, lalu Luhan malah berbalik dan memeluk Sehun dan menangis dipelukan Sehun

Sehun hanya mengusap kepala Luhan dengan lembut "hey... _hyung_... apa kau masih ingat mobil yang menabrak D.o _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun

"ng... _ne... wae?" _Luhan mengusap air matanya, dan melihat Sehun

"apa kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan tampak berfikir "aku pernah lihat dia... keluar dari rumahku... ayah bilang itu hanya tamu. Aku tak ingat jelas karena itu sudah cukup lama... tapi dari bentuknya hampir sama" jawab Luhan sambil terus berfikir.

Sehun terdiam untuk sejenak,"aku harus pergi... _hyung_" kata Sehun bangkit dari duduknya

"eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"aku baru ingat, salah satu lensa kameraku tertinggal... aku akan mengambilnya, nanti aku akan kembali menjemputmu... _annyeong hyung" _ Sehun melambaikan tangannya, lalu ia pergi. Luhan hanya ikut melambaikan tangannya dan melihat Sehun pergi.

Sehun pergi kesebuah taman kota, ia sama sekali tak kembali kesekolah. Ia menekan sebuah nomer "oiy... sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"_wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba telfon dan marah-marah" _Sehun tengah menelfon Kris saat ini

"kau... kau fikir aku tak tau? Kau yang ingin menabrak Kai tadi, kan?! Kau yang mengemudikan mobil hitam itu, iya kan?!" kata Sehun kesal

"_kalau memang aku... kenapa?" _Sehun terkejut, ia semakin kesal dengan orang ini _"mata dibalas mata... ini adilkan... kalian mendekati Tao, agar kalian dengan mudah menusuknya dari belakang, aku tak akan biarkan itu"_

"_yak..._ pikiran mu terlalu berlebihan... Tao juga teman kami, kau tak mungkin mengurungnya terus menerus" kata Sehun

"_berisik! Jika kua dekati dia, aku akan terus menyiksa Luhan lebih dari garis batasku! Tak hanya Luhan, semua teman-temanmu juga! Mengerti!" _Kris menutup telfonya

Sehun dengan kesal melempar ponselnya ketanah. Ia kesal dengan Kris, seperti apa pun ia mencoba, tetap saja Kris harus dibalas dengan cukup serius. "lihat saja... jika kau menyentuh teman-temanku... aku pasti..."

SKIP

Chen dan Chanyeol terus berusaha menghibur Kai dan memintanya makan, tapi Kai terus mengatakan ia akan menunggu sampai D.o bangun. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, tapi Kai tak kunjung makan, semua jadi khawatir dan menunggu Kai dirumah sakit. "haah... kami menyerah..." kata Chen keluar dari kamarrawat D.o bersama Chanyeol

"dia bilang dia tak ingin makan, ia hanya mau masakan D.o saja..." kata Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun

"apa dia benar-benar tak mau makan? Jika begini terus dia bisa sakit... itu malam membuat D.o makin khawatir..." kata Xiumin memberikan sebotol kaleng minuman kepada Chen

"apa masih tak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Lay kepada Luhan

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan menutup telfonya "SEhun bilang dia akan kembali..." kata Luhan

"lupakan Sehun, dia bisa jaga dirinya sendiri... saat ini hanya perlu pikirkan Kai..." kata Suho melihat Lay dan Luhan. Dia dan Lay masih saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"ah! Mungkin bekal D.o bisa membantu..." kata Baekhyun. Semua melihat kerahnya sambil berkata 'bekal?' "_ne!_ tadi aku lihat mereka tak makan bersama... itu karena Kai ada ujian jadi mereka tak sempat makan, makan pun pasti hanya sedikit" kata Baekhyun

"kalau begitu berikan saja langsung"

Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dan membuat semua orang terkejut "_yak!_ Jangan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang seperti itu!" kata Chanyeol kesal setengah mati

"_mian mian..." _kata Sehun sambil tersenyum meminta maaf

"Sehun-_ah..._ kenapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"oh... tadi ada kecelakaan kecil dan ponselku hancur, libur nanti bisa temani aku kan?" Tanya Sehun masih tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk "Kai masih didalam?" Tanya Sehun

"_nee... _ia masih belum mau makan" jawab Suho

"mana bekal D.o _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menunjukkannya, dan Sehun langsung mengambilnya, "akan aku berikan padanya... kalian semua pulang lah" kata Sehun, lalu ia masuk dan menutup pintu. Semua hanya diam, Lay dan Suho tak sengaja berpandagan lalu Lay langsung pergi dari sana, "L-lay..." Suho ingin mengejar tapi ia melihat teman-temannya terlebih dahulu

"pergilah Suho" kata Chen

"kejar dia... lalu kembali sambil menggandeng tangannya" kata Baekhyun

"k-kalian..." lalu Suho lari mengejar Lay yang keluar rumah sakit. Lalu dengan cepat Suho menggenggam tangan Lay "Lay-ah... aku ingin bicara"

"tak ada yang harus dibicarakan... lepaskan aku" kata Lay tak melihat Suho

"tak akan ku lepas... sampai kau mau mendengarkanku" kata Suho

"lepaskan aku!" kata Lay

"tak akan!" kata Suho. Lalu Suho menarik Lay sehingga Lay langsung mengahadapnya "Lay dengarkan aku!" kata Suho, ia melihat Lay yang menangis, dan Suho memelik Lay "saat itu... aku ingin menolonngnya... tapi _hyung_... kakakku, dia malah santai dan mengatakan kabur saja... aku ingin menolong tapi kakakku menahanku... dia memaksaku menyetir, aku juga harus melakukannya karena dia mabuk... maaf kan aku... aku menyalahkan diriku sampai sekarang. Tapi... aku benar-benar menyukai mu Yixing..." kata Suho. Lay terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Suho memanggilnya Yixing

"aku suka... bahkan aku tak tau kalau kau anak _ajushi_ yang waktu itu... aku mohon maafkan aku... tapi jangan membenciku... aku tak mau orang yang kusuka membenciku..." kata Suho, air matanya mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Lay terdiam, lalu perlahan kedua tangannya mengangkat wajah Suho "maaf... Myeon_ie..._ aku tak bermaksut menamparmu saat itu... maafkan aku..." Lay menangis. Suho hanya melihatnya, lalu ia memegang tangan Lay

"aku tak apa..." kata Suho tersenyum

Lay menunduk "a-aku memaafkanmu... tapi jangan sembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku" kata Lay. Lalu Suho mencium Lay, Lay hanya diam dan membiarkan Suho.

**Dikamar rawat D.o**

"ini makanlah..." kata Sehun. Kai tak menjawab dan hanya melihat D.o yang terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan "kau hampir tak makan semalaman... makan lah"

"aku hanya makan... masakan D.o"

"ini bekal D.o tadi... tak kotor, jadi masih bisa dimakan" Kai melihat bekal tersebut, lalu menerimanya. "D.o _hyung_ telah membuat ini sepenuh hatinya, ia ingin kau tersenyum... karena itu jika kau sedih, ia juga akan sedih... jadi jangan buat dia khawatir" kata Sehun memegang pundak Kai

Kai perlahan membuka bekalnya, masih utuh, bahkan nasinya hanya dimakan seperempatnya. Kai mengambil sumpit didalam bekal. Lalu ia mulai mengambil nasi dan dengan gemetaran ia memakannya. Ia mulai mengunyahnya, dan air mata mengalir begitu saja "ini enak... e-enak sekali..." katanya sambil menangis. Sehun hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai

"kau tau... yang menabrak D.o hyung?" Tanya Sehun, ia pura-pura tak tau kalau pemilik mobil itu Kris

"ne... Kris" kata Kai menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam sumpit

"Kris?" Tanya Sehun "dari mana kau tau? Jangan menuduh sembarangan" kata Sehun lagi

"setiap pulang aku dan D.o melewati parkiran... dan Kris menaiki mobil itu" Kai semakin kesal

Sehun menghela nafasnya "aku temanmu... Kai-ah... aku akan lakukan apa pun, untuk membantumu..." kata Sehun "katakan saja..." kata Sehun, lalu ia berbalik "aku harus mengantar Luhan _hyung_ pulang... jangan lupa habiskan,ya..." kata Sehun. Lalu Sehun berada didepan pintu

"Sehun..."

Sehun menengok "_ne..._"

"aku ingin... Kris hancur!" kata Kai kesal, membuat sumpit yang ia pegang patah

Sehun terdiam, dan tersenyum "akan kuusaha kan..." kata Sehun lalu keluar. Kai menggenggam tangan D.o, ia terus menunggu sambil memakan bekal dari D.o, syukurlah D.o juga membawa sendok

Sehun keluar dan melihat Luhan menunggu "Sehun..." Luhan tersenyum, lalu mereka pulang bersama. Dan Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang. Ia berjalan menuju halte sambil melihat jam "tunggu saja Kris... kau tak akan tau apa yang telah menantimu..." kata Sehun, ia melihat langit yang penuh bintang

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**ANNYEONG! Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama akhirnya saya bisa meng-update juga! Maaf karena saya harus mengurus urusan sekolah saya lupa untuk mengurus cerita ini. Tapi saya janji akan meneruskan cerita yang saya urus! Maaf kalau lama bahkan terlalu lama! Maaf kalau banyak typo! Maaf kalau pendek! Nanti ada beberapa projek yang akan hardir... jadi tunggu saja ok! Ok sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!**

_**In the next chapter**_

"_**LUHAN HYUNG!"/ "sudah kukatakan kan?"/ "m-mati... kau fikir aku siapa hah?!"/ "aku akan pergi tenang saja... kalau sudah sejauh ini tak akan kembali"/ "hemm... kenapa kau jadi pucat"/ "akan kubunuh kau... ohh sehun!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Can't Stop**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Ohh Sehun**

**-Xi Luhan**

**-Wu Yifan**

**-other member EXO**

**Rating: T (sedikit adegan M)**

**Gender: Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni punya saya. Member Exo milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan agensi mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja**

**Summary: Ohh Sehun mantan Xi Luhan yang tak bisa melupakan sosok mantannya itu. Bahkan saat Luhan sudah memiliki pacar bernama Kris, Sehun masih selalu disamping Luhan, bahkan tau rahasia Kris yang sebenarnya**

**WARNING: yang gak suka yaoi Exo silakan keluar saya tak memaksa anda membaca ff ini. Typo bertebaran jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya gak jelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu rahasia yang ia coba sembunyikan dari Luhan, ia melihat sebuah dokumen, dokumen yang berisi semua kendaraan yang terparkir disekolah. Ia melihat satu mobil hitam yang ia lihat dengan Luhan tadi "jadi ini yang kau gunakan? Kau fikir bisa mengalahkanku?..." Sehun duduk disebuh kursi, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. "lihat saja nanti..."

.

.

.

.

.

**[Rabu, pukul 10.00**

**Dikantin Sekolah]**

Lay duduk sambil meminum soda yang ia beli, ia membalik kertas yang berisi jadwal permainan basket beberapa minggu ini, dan mengecek skor yang telah mereka dapat

"Layie~"

Suho langsung duduk disamping Lay, dan Lay hanya bisa tersenyum saat Suho datang. "kau sedang apa?" Tanya Suho

"hanya mengecek beberapa dokumen"

"jangan terlalu keras mengerjakan semuanya Lay..." kata Suho sambil menepuk pundak Lay. Dan sekali lagi Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk yang membuat Suho tak tahan ingin menyerang Lay saja. Tak lama Sehun datang dan duduk didepan mereka

"jadi kalian sudah baikan... cepat sekali..." katanya lalu mengambil minuman yang tadinya ingin Suho minum

"aish... bocah ini..." kata Suho kesal

"Kai masih ada dirumah sakit?" Tanya Lay

Sehun mengangguk "ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo _hyung_ sendirian disana, mungkin ia akan kembali saat Kyungsoo _hyung_ sadar" lalu Sehun melihat-lihat kertas yang Lay bawa. Lay hanya diam mengangguk

"jadi siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Suho

Sehun menatap kedua orang didepannya yang terlihat penasaran. Lalu ia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya "aku tak tau..." katanya enteng sambil melihat ekspresi kecewa dari dua orang didepannya.

SKIP

Chen berjalan melewati lorong sambil terus bersiul menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Ia punya janji dengan Xiumin hari ini. Ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan orang didepannya, dan akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang. "akh... _mian-mian..._" lalu ia melihat orang yang ia tabrak "Tao... kau kenapa? Demam?" Tanya Chen kepada orang yang ia tabrak yang merupakan Tao

"ah! Bukan apa-apa... aku memang seperti ini... aku permisi _hyung_..." lalu Tao pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Chen sekidit bingung tapi ia melanjutkan perjalannya menuju tempat Xiumin. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan sehingga ia tersenyum sendiri dari tadi, lalu ia bisa lihat surai kecoklatan milih Xiumin. Ia mengangkat senyuman yang lebar dan hendak menyapanya tadi semua itu terhenti saat melihat siapa yang Xiumin ajak bicara, senyumannya makin turun ketika tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"sudah kukatakan tidak..." kata Xiumin

"ayolah... Min-ah... kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi... hanya berdua" kata pria didepan Xiumin lalu memojokkan _namja_ kecil itu "tak peduli apa kata orang aku hanya menginginkan mu Xiumin-ah" Pria itu mendekat pada leher Xiumin mencium aroma tubuh Xiumin

"hentikan Zelo-ah... orang akan melihat kita"

Zelo... itu mantan kekasih Xiumin, Kan? Chen hanya bisa diam. ia bisa melihat tangan mesum itu mulai memasuki seragam putih yang Xiumin kenakan, ia ingin sekali kesana dan menghajar orang itu tapi niatnya harus turun ketika tau Xiumin hanya diam. Rasanya sebuah paku besar sudah menancap dihati Chen, kakinya gemetar dan berjalan mundur, lalu meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Chen merasa pusing ia segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok ketika sudah sangat jauh dari Xiumin dan Zelo. Tubuhnya turun lalu terduduk dilantai, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu sebuah bayangan muncul didepannya mau tak mau ia menengok keatas "kris..." katanya sambil menurunkan kepalanya lagi

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris datar

"bukan urusanmu!"

Kris hanya diam "soal Xiumin ya?" Chen terkejut, dan langsung menatap wajah pria tinggi didepannya "Xiumin memang mencintai Zelo... itu sudah sangat lama, tapi aku rasa perasaan itu masih ada, jadi percuma saja mendekatinya"

"kau!" dengan segera Chen bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju Kris "kau tak tau apa-apa?! Dengar?!"

Kris hanya diam, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Chen dari kerah bajunya. "terserah padamu saja..." katanya dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Chen. Chen mulai merasakan sakit didadanya, dari tadi ia terus memukul dada itu, dan tak bisa ia tahan emosinya yang memuncak, air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya, ia kembali terduduk dan menangis.

Sudah sekitar 4 jam Chen tak kekelas,itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sekelas dengannya jadi sangat khawatir. Lalu saat istirahat kedua mereka berdua memuturkan mencari Chen, yang sangat awal mereka lakukan bertanya pada Xiumin

"Chen-ah? Aku tak melihatnya... ia juga tak saat janjian tadi" kata Xiumin

"aish! Anak merepotkan itu ada dimana sih?!" kata Chanyeol frustasi

"sudahlah... kalian terlalu panik, nanti kejadiannya sama dengan Tao bagaimana?" kata xiumin

"kenapa kau santai sekali _hyung_... dia kan pacarmu?" kata Baekhyun

"karena dia pacarku jadi aku sangat tau dia, pasti sedang ditempat faforitnya memikirkan sesuatu... kau yakin ia tak masuk kesal tadi..." kata Xiumin lagi

Itu membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan, ini tak seperti Xiumin yang mereka kenal, akhirnya mereka pergi dan bertanya pada yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya mereka bersama Sehun dan Suho membantu mencari Chen tak menemukan anak itu dimana pun, bahkan diatap sekolah tempat biasa Chen merenung.

"kemana Chen sebenarnya..." Tanya Suho

"apa dia pulang?" Tanya Sehun

"mana mungkin ini kan belum jam pulang..." kata Baekhyun

"bisa saja mengingat masa lalu Chen yang merupakan anak berandalan yang tak pernah mau masuk kelas, pasti dia masih ingat jalan keluar dari sekolah ini" kata Chanyeol

Tunggu, itu mengingatkan sesuatu pada Sehun. Jika apa yang Chanyeol katakan benar, maka Chen akan melewati jalur yang ada dibelakang sekolah, karena tembok disana tak terlalu tinggi, dan jalan dibelakang sekolah adalah tempat para preman yang selalu menunggu mangsa, jelas saja dulu Chen sering sekali babak belur setelah lewat sana. Berarti... "_hyung_... kita harus cepat!" kata Sehun menarik Suho

"_mwoya?!I_ kemana?!" Tanya Suho mengikuti Sehun

"jalur yang ada dibelakang sekolah!" kata Sehun. Diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka menuju belakang sekolah dan memanjat tembok itu. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari menyusuri jalan itu yang biasa Chen lewati dulu, dan dugaannya tepat, ia bisa lihat seseorang tengah dikeroyoki beberapa pria berbadan besar. Sehun berlari dan menghajar salah satu pria besar itu, dibantu Suho dan Chanyeol mereka berhasil membuat pria-pria besar yang kira-kira ada empat orang itu kabur, meski wajah mereka ikut lebam dan terluka. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Chen yang penuh luka "Chen-_ah!_ Aish! Dari tadi kami mencarimu!" Chen tak menjawab

"sudah kuduga kau pasti berkelahi lagi..." kata Sehun. Dengan segera mereka membawa Chen menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah Lay dibuat panic karena melihat empat orang temannya terluka. Mereka berempat segera dibawa ke UKS. Wajah Chen penuh dengan plester luka, dan tubuhnya juga sudah berbalut dengan perban, ia hanya duduk dikasur rawat dan diam

"aish! Kau ini harusnya berfikir dua kali untuk lewat sana!" kata Chanyeol, wajahnya tengah diobati Baekhyun dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi anti-septik.

Chen masih diam, Sehun melihat wajah Chen. Ia sudah diobati Lay, tadi dan sekarang Lay tengah mengobati Suho. Lalu tak lama Luhan dan Xiumin datang dengan wajah panic

"Chen_-ah..._" Xiumin mendekati Chen "kenapa bisa sampai begini..." Xiumin menyentuk pipi Chen, tapi dengan kasar Chen menepis tangan itu

"menjauh dariku..." kata Chen dingin

Semua terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang mereka lihat, lalu Chen pergi begitu saja meninggalkan semua yang terkejut setengah mati, melihat perbuatannya tadi. Xiumin hanya diam mematung menatap tangan yang telah ditepis oleh Chen tadi. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, apa ini karena Kris lagi?

SKIP

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah, mereka terus diam, bahkan sejak kejadian tadi. Lalu Luhan mulai membuka mulutnya "menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Chen?" Tanya Luhan

"entahlah... pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah, sama seperti kemarin, Lay _hyung_ dan Suho _hyung"_ jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berada disebrang _zebracross_. Luhan harus menyebrang jika ingin pulang, lalu ia melihat jampu jalan berupah hijau, lalu ia menyebrang dengan segera.

"LUHAN _HYUNG_!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, dan saat itu mobil hitam melaju kencang didepan mereka setelah Sehun berhasil menarik Luhan "kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Lalu mobil hitam itu berhenti dan keluar siapa pria yang mengendarai. Sudah pasti Kris "oi... _kajja_... kita pulang" kata pria dingin itu

"yak... kau tak mau minta maaf karena hampir menabrak orang tak bersalah?" kata Sehun

"aku tak bicara padamu" kata Kris semakin dingin. Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya menahan emosinya saat ini.

Lalu Kris menarik tangan Luhan paksa, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun "Sudah kukatakan, kan? Berani menyentuh temanku kubunuh kau..." kata Sehun

"aku tak mengerti maksutmu... aku tak berbuat apa pun seharian ini. Lepaskan aku, yang kubutuhkan cuma dia bukan kau" kata Kris

Sehun semakin terbawa amarah saat ini, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja. Lalu dengan terpaksa ia melepas tangannya. Lalu Kris menarik Luhan memasuki mobil hitam itu. Saat hendak memasuki mobilnya, Kris menatap Sehun "tapi kau bilang ingin membunuhku... tapi tak akan kubiarkan itu karena kau yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu" kata Kris dingin. Lalu mobil itu mulai berjalan, berbalik arah dan pergi dengan cepat. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis... "lihat saja nanti..." lalu Sehun pergi

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kamar rawat dimana D.o dirawat, ia bisa lihat Kai masih setia menemani D.o. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan menepuk pundak Kai "kau sehat?"

"hmm..." Kai hanya mengangguk

"Yak... kau tau betapa repotnya aku mengurus semua foto-foto... ditambah gadis-gadis balet sangat ingin dipotret, aku benar-benar tersiksa..." omel Sehun bertubi-tubi

"heh... _mian_, aku masih tak mau beranjak dari sini..." kata Kai

"aku mengerti tak usah terlalu difikirkan..." kata Sehun lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Kai "jadi bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Sehun

"hmm... masih tak ada apa-apa, tapi aku bisa rasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku saat aku menceritakan hal yang lucu..." Kai tersenyum dengan tulus, itu membuat Sehun ikut senang

"banyak yang bilang kalau, kau mengajak orang yang koma berbicara, dia akan cepat sadar... jadi berjuanglah Kai-ah..." kata Sehun memberi semangat. Kai hanya mengangguk. Disana mereka berdua bercerita banyak hal didepan D.o, Sehun juga menceritakan beberapa hal yang membuat Kai tertawa kembali.

Setelah cukup lama Sehun memutuskan pulang, ia berpamitan pada Kai dan D.o dan berjanji akan datang lagi bersama yang menjenguk D.o. Sehun pulang sambil berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya, ia terus bersenandum lagu-lagu yang ia suka. Sampai dia melewati sebuah tempat sampah, dan menemukan seseorang disana, ia cukup terkejut dan mengira orang itu telah mati, tapi saat ia perhatikan baik-baik itu seperti orang yang ia kenal...

"Chen _hyung!_ Kau kenapa?!" Tanya Sehun panik, lalu membawa tubuh Chen menggendongnya dipunggungnya. Lalu masih dengan panik ia membawa Chen menuju rumahnya. Orang-orang memperhatikannya tapi ia tak peduli, lalu ia membuka pintu dan membaringkan Chen disofa miliknya "yak! _Hyung_! Kau belum mati kan?! Iya kan?!"

Lalu seringai Chen muncul "mati... kau fikir aku siapa hah?..." katanya dengan nada lirih

"diam dulu! Akan aku ambil kotak P3K" kata Sehun segera bangkit mengambil kotak obat yang ia miliki, lalu mulai mengobati Chen "apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau berkelahi lagi ya?!" kata Sehun, dan Chen tak menjawab "yak... apa ini karena Xiumin _hyu_"_ sebelum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Chen manatap Sehun dingin

"jangan sebut nama itu lagi... aku muak mendendengarnya" Sehun terkejut

"jadi sekarang kau mencoba menjadi berandalan seperti dulu?" Tanya Sehun, dan Chen hanya membuang wajahnya. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..." Tanya Sehun

Chen terdiam, lalu ia mulai menangis, Sehun kembali terkejut saat melihat Chen menangis, Chen benar-benar tersiksa. Ia masih tak mau bicara dan terus menangis, mungkin itu yang dia butuhkan. Sejak awal Chen terus tersiksa dengan perasaannya dan memutuskan menghilangkannya dengan cara berkelahi, tapi itu tak menghilangkan lubang dihatinya, ia malah makin tersiksa. Sehun menepuk pundak _hyung_-nya itu, dan membiarkan Chen menangis sepuasnya. Ia tau ada yang telah membuat hati Chen berlubang dan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Xiumin.

Dan pada akhirnya Chen menginap dirumah Sehun. Sehun juga membiarkan Chen tidur diruang tamu. Ia kembali kekamarnya dan melihat-lihat buku cerita dikamarnya, melihat Chen membuatnya teringat masa lalu... kadang disaat kau merasakan sakit, kau lebih memilih menyakiti dirimu sendiri karena bagimu itu cara yang ampuh, padahal itu malah membuatmu semakin teringat dengan rasa sakit yang kau dapat... dan cara terakhir mengatasinya adalah menangis. Sehun selalu mengingat itu, dulu ia juga sering berkelahi dan memberontak, bahkan bersikap sangat angkuh kepada siapa pun. Tapi itu malah semakin membuatnya tersiksa dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan lebih memilih diam...

Rasa sakit seseorang hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang itu sendiri, kadang mereka diam atau tersenyum, tapi mereka menangis dibelakang orang lain. Tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya kecuali orang itu sendiri, tentu saja dibantu teman-temannya, dan Sehun sudah menemukan itu, dengan teman-teman disekitarnya perlahan ia mulai bangkit dari rasa terpuruk karena kehilangan Luhan, dan sekarang ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan teman-temannya, dan ia tak bisa terima itu. Ia akan menghancurkan orang itu bagaimana pun caranya...

Chen masih diam dikamar tamu Sehun. Jujur ia sangat pusing saat ini, ia bahkan melihat ponselnya beberapa kali yang memajang fotonya dengan Xiumin, lalu karena kesal ia membanting ponselnya kearag kasur. Ia tau amarah tak akan menyelesaikan apa pun, tapi kadang kau harus mengambil jalan yang salah untuk meredakan emosimu... meski itu akan berdampak buruk padamu dan juga orang lain. Chen hanya berbaring dan mencoba menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar, dan Chen tak kunjung keluar kamar. Mungkin ada beberapa hal ia fikirkan saat ini, jadi Sehun akan membiarkannya tak masuk sekolah hari ini. "Chen _hyung_... aku berangkat, jika kau mau makan ada didapur ambil saja..." kata Sehun lalu berjalan keluar rumah

Selama perjalannya ia bisa lihat semua tampak mengobrol dengan teman yang ada disamping mereka, dan itu membuat Sehun senang. Lalu ia melihat orang yang tak asing dipandangannya, itu Baekhyun. Ia tampak sembunyi dari sesuatu, lalu Sehun mendekatinya "oi... sedang apa?" Baekhyun terkejut dan menarik Sehun untuk ikut sembunyi "ada ap_"

"ssttt!"

Lalu Baekhyun menunjuk sesuatu, Sehun melihatnya dan cukup terkejut, ia melihat Xiumin dan Zelo tengah berduaan sekarang. Apa ini yang membuat Chen frustasi? Lalu kedua orang yang mereka awasi pergi dan mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka "tega sekali... Xiumin _hyung_..."

"hmmm... semalam Chen berkelahi lagi, ia ada dirumahku sekarang" kata Sehun

"oh... _MWO?!_ _Jjinja?!" _Baekhyun cukup terkejut, Sehun hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, dan Sehun menceritakan segalanya kepada Baekhyun. Sesampainya disekolah mereka bertemu Chanyeol dan Luhan "Baekie?! Kenapa kau bersamanya?!" Tanya Chanyeol

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan hanya melihat Sehun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan Sehun menarik Luhan "yak... apa rencanamu kali ini, tiang listrik..." kata Sehun menatap Chanyeol

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, cadel... kau apakan baekhyun-ku, hah?!" dibalas dengan tatapan yang sama oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam tersenyum kaku membiarkan pertengkaran konyol didepan mereka. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berempat masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

SKIP

Sehun berjalan melewati lorong sekolah menuju kantin, sampai matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat ia benci. Kris. Mereka saling menatap, lalu berjalan dan akhirnya bertabrakkan secara sengaja "kau punya mata kan? Bocah" kata Kris

"heh... tentu saja punya, aku bahkan bisa lihat mana namanya keluarga dan mana yang bukan" kata Sehun menyindir

"dengar! Lebih baik kau pergi... dari kehidupan Tao, diriku,... dan juga Luhan" kata Kris menarik kerah baju Sehun

Sehun menepisnya, lalu menatap Kris "aku akan pergi... sayangnya ini sudah terlalu jauh, jadi aku tak akan bisa kembali lagi... langkahku makin panjang setelah kecelakaan itu... kau kira aku bodoh, akan membiarkanmu begitu saja?" kata Sehun

"kau..."

"ah! Kuberi tau satu hal kepadamu... mau tau apa yang kubicarakan dengan Tao pada hari itu?" Tanya Sehun dengan senyuman sinisnya "dia mengakuinya, dia sudah tau segalanya... kalau kau... kakak kandungnya..." Kris terkejut setengah mati "aku memberitaunya, dan mengatakan untuk menjauh darimu, dan setelah kecelakaan itu, aku memberitaunya dan ia terlihat sedih ditelfon..." kata Sehun kembali menunjukkan senyumannya "hmm... kau jadi pucat... kau sakit?" tanyanya mengejek. "lihat saja... pertama kubuat orang yang kau sayangi membencimu, lalu orang-orang disekitarmu sampai tak ada orang disampigmu setelah itu aku bisa mendorongmu dengan mudah... heh... ini akibatnya kau menyakiti Luhan _hyung_ dan teman-temanku... lain kali aku buat kau benar-benar mati..." kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Kris

Kris berdercak kesal lalu mengepalkan tangannya kesal "akan kubunuh kau... ohh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

_**In the next chapter**_

"_**kau siapa? Aku tak kenal denganmu?"/"kalau memang iya, kenapa?"/"hiks... kumohon maafkan aku!"/"kau sudah sadar?"/"setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamamu kan?"/"Chanyeol... meninggal?"**_


End file.
